Ino in a Time Loop
by Blue Baby Blanket
Summary: Yamanaka Ino is stuck reliving her life over and over.  With infinite time at her disposal she will strive to become a powerful ninja and find her true love.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the Property of Masashi Kishimoto

Ino in a Time Loop

Chapter 1: Beginnings

My name is Yamanaka Ino. I'm twelve years old and I live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves where I attend their ninja academy. The graduation exam is tomorrow. All I have to do is pass it and I will become a low level ninja of the village. It'll be easy to pass since I've done it several times. Wait, how did I pass it several times already you ask? That's easy, it's because I'm a time traveler.

You're confused aren't you? I was too at first. It all started way back in my first life, which was several loops ago, and be patient I'll explain what I mean by loops too.

Let's see, I was sixteen years old and Konoha, that's the short name for the village, was just destroyed by the leader of Akatsuki, a group of s-class criminal out to conquer the world or something like that. At least we thought he was the leader at the time. Anyway the village was being rebuilt but then the fourth great ninja war broke out! I shouldn't have to tell you how much that sucked.

As for the war itself, we were doing fine until the big bad guy, some old guy named Uchiha Madara, let loose the tailed beasts he had under his control. In case you don't know what a tailed beast is, it's a giant demon made of chakra and they are very strong. There's nine of them, each with a different number of tails and based on different animals. The more tails they have the stronger they are. My husband Naruto has the nine-tailed fox demon, the strongest of the tailed beasts sealed within him.

Did I just call Naruto my husband? Oops, well he was my husband, or he could be. Damn these loops are confusing. Right, the time loops, I'm getting to that. I'll explain about Naruto later too.

You see after Madara's tailed beasts attacked they killed everyone who fought against them, including me. I was a medic on the field so I was one of the first to go. Something about killing the white mage/priest/cleric/healer first, I don't really get where that came from. I guess it makes sense to kill the doctors first to keep them from healing anyone, as bad as that sounds.

So, how am I still alive you ask? Hell if I know. I saw a menacing ball being fired toward me and I did what anyone would do in that situation. I screamed. The next thing I knew my daddy was holding me telling me it was alright and I just had a bad dream. I looked up and I saw him holding me, which was surprising because he had passed away early on in the war. Naturally I was freaked out.

Eventually I calmed down and was able to convince myself it was all a bad dream. I kept what happened to myself, even thought it was a very realistic dream. So I went on my life. It was good, until I died again. At least I was pretty sure I died. I awoke in my bedroom again, and it was the day before the final exam at the academy.

That's when I realized it wasn't a dream. I really did die both times, and both times I restarted my life from the same point in time. Time itself had reset, sending me back to relive my life. That's how I got stuck in a time loop.

Adjusting to being a pseudo time traveler was hard at first. For one thing, I knew about all the bad things that were going to happen in the future and could do nothing to stop it. Oh sure, I tried telling people about it. I told my daddy since I thought I could trust him. I thought he would believe me since I'm his little girl and would never lie to him. I should have known better.

I don't really remember what happened next since I spent an entire loop erasing my memories of what happened next, or as much as I could. You see after I revealed my secret I ended up getting interrogated about everything I knew. Now being a Yamanaka I've had experience with this so for the most part I co-operated. I figured I'd give them all the info I had and they'd use it to help save the village. I was wrong, dead wrong.

At first they thought I had gone crazy so they were trying to determine how sane I was. When I started revealing things I shouldn't know they thought I was a spy. As I revealed more I thought they were beginning to believe me and would help me find out how I got in this mess. Again I was wrong.

They didn't care about me. They put the village's needs first. The information I had was invaluable and they needed every bit of it. They would stop at nothing to get everything they needed to know. After all, wouldn't it be worth it to sacrifice one child if it meant saving the rest of the village. Knowing how Naruto was treated should've tipped me off that something like this would happen.

I won't go into details over what they did to me because I don't even remember what they did. I was such a wreck after they were done I was too unstable to be a ninja. I spent the rest of the loop working in my parent's flower shop. If I wasn't working I was spending my time in therapy to get over my trauma. They helped me overcome it and I learned a lot more about botany working in the shop so much. I had almost recovered by the time Madara became the new host of the ten tailed beast and destroyed Konoha.

I spent the next loop working on continuing my recovery in private while mastering my clan's techniques. I wasn't going to repeat my mistake of revealing what I knew of the future.

Shikamaru and Choji noticed my change in behaviour and were suspicious at first. I was still affected a bit by the torture I went through and was a bit more subdued at times. I was also more skilled then before, having knowledge of things like medicine that I didn't before, and more of what I already did. Luckily they are my friends and team-mates so they trusted me. After some time they got used to my changes and didn't pry into what happened to me.

Things continued like that. I would learn everything I could while trying to do my best to save anyone I could. I studied my clan's techniques with help from my dad and medicine from Lady Tsunade with Sakura. It's always funny since I'm so much better then her having knowledge of medicine from prior loops.

It got to the point where I could just go to the hospital at the start of a loop after becoming a genin and become a certified medic. I'd have to take several tests before I was approved though. They had to make sure I really knew what I was doing since it appeared I had no prior training.

After my ordeal with revealing my secret I wasn't too keen on studying torture and interrogation techniques. It's too bad my clan's techniques are based around that and I would have to use them as a ninja. So I forced myself to learn more about them so I wouldn't suffer like I did before and also to minimize the effect they had on the ones they were used on. I guess you could compare it to someone with sea sickness learning to drive a boat. Sometimes the best way to face your fears is head on.

Anyway, I learned about torture and interrogation from Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko. Anko even became a role model of sorts to me. She taught me a lot, including seduction techniques. They never seemed to work on Sasuke but Naruto was very appreciative of them. Right, Naruto, I'm getting to him, I promise.

So at this point I'm a skilled medic, a botanist, seductress, very knowledgeable of Yamanaka clan techniques, torture and interrogation and I even know how to use a tanto if I had to. I finally thought I was ready to make some big changes and started planning them out. The first thing I would do is help save the Third Hokage from Orochimaru and hopefully get the snake handler killed so Sasuke won't leave Konoha.

It was surprisingly easy to do so. You see Orochimaru would always have the sound four put up a barrier so he could fight the Third by himself. There would always be three ANBU just watching the fight from the outside. One time I asked Asuma-sensei why they weren't helping and he just reminded me the barrier was in the way.

At that point I took a good look at the barrier. It had four sides and a top, but didn't appear to have a bottom. When I asked Asuma-sensei if the barrier would stop attacks from below he just paused for a moment with a dumbfounded look on his face, then ran off to join the ANBU watching the fight.

The next thing I saw was the four of them each heading to a corner and making a hole in the roof of the building the fight was on. Suddenly they took down the sound four from below, having entered through the building. With them gone the barrier was down and they joined the fight against Orochimaru, along with other reinforcements.

They were able to distract him while the Third used the dead demon consuming seal to rip out Orochimaru's soul and seal it within himself before he died. Apparently it was the only way to be certain he was dead. Kabuto was caught as well, and Rice Country was later annexed into Fire County, eliminating the Hidden Sound Village.

After that Naruto left with Jiraiya to bring Tsunade back to the village so she could become Hokage. She ended up taking on Sakura as an apprentice. I was already a registered medic so I didn't need to train with her. I should have though.

You see, since Orochimaru was dead Sasuke had no reason to leave the village. Naruto was able to befriend him and team seven became one of Konoha's strongest teams. Sasuke ended up getting closer to his team-mates and since Sakura was the Hokage's apprentice she became a lot more popular with the guys, which is something even Sasuke noticed.

A few years later after Akatsuki started capturing the hosts of the tailed beasts team seven were the ones stopping them. They saved Gaara and killed Sasori and Deidara before the one-tailed raccoon was extracted from him so he didn't die and Chiyo didn't have to sacrifice herself.

I knew all about the mission where Asuma-sensei died and always stopped it. I had become stronger so I was able to be with him and Shikamaru when Hidan and Kakuzu attacked us. I took control of Kakuzu before Hidan could kill Asuma-sensei and used him to kill Hidan first. Well, I couldn't kill him so much as help tear him into pieces that Asuma-sensei scattered to the wind.

Shikamaru would then hold Kakuzu in place while I released him and Asuma-sensei cut his head off. He then used a fire attack to incinerate it in case he could re-attach it with his threads.

Later Itachi and Kisame started moving out to capture Naruto. Teams seven and eight were sent out to stop them. They ended up killing both of them. That's where things really changed.

Since Sasuke had finally killed Itachi and avenged his clan he started focusing on his other goal of reviving his clan. He asked Sakura to be the woman to help him since she was his team-mate, the woman he knew best and Tsunade's apprentice. She of course accepted. They got engaged right away, but they wouldn't be married and start a family until the threat from Akatsuki was gone. Naturally I was devastated, as was a large number of girls in Konoha after finding out Sasuke was now taken.

Naruto was also in rough shape after that. He was crazy for Sakura and would do anything for her. She was the same way for Sasuke though, and never thought of Naruto as anything other then a friend. Naruto and I ended up comforting each other over our heartbreaks and we ended up becoming a couple.

I was still in love with Sasuke though and I would still try in the next loop to get him to fall for me. Until then he and I wouldn't happen, and Naruto needed me.

The battles against Akatsuki continued. I knew that Pain, the leader would attack Konoha soon and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I did know when it was going to happen so I figured out a way to have the village perform a practice evacuation drill. That got the civilians to safety before the attack. When it happened the ninjas were then able to fight back without worrying about killing anyone in the crossfire.

Since Sasuke was in the village and now possessed the eternal mangekyou sharingan, having taken his brother's eyes, he was able to stall Pain until Naruto completed his sage training and returned to defeat Pain. That saved a lot of the village from destruction. There were a few deaths, but Pain always used some technique to bring them back to life.

That only left Uchiha Madara and Zetsu as the remaining members of Akatsuki. Konan would give Naruto all the information she had on them and return to the Hidden Rain Village to begin working against them. She didn't think she could beat Madara but she knew Zetsu well enough to trap him and take him out. Then she would stall Madara's plans long enough for Naruto to gain control of the nine-tailed fox's chakra. Between that and Sasuke's eternal mangekyou sharingan Madara didn't stand a chance.

Well, that was the end of it. Konan, Naruto and Sasuke teamed up to beat Madara. Since Sasuke never attacked Killer Bee the Raikage never called a Gokage summit, and the fourth ninja world war never started. The world was at peace again. There were a few matters left though.

The tailed beasts that were sealed away by Akatsuki were resealed in new hosts from each major village to restore the balance of power. The seven-tailed horned beetle was given to Sand. The four-tailed monkey and five tailed dolphin-horse were returned to Stone. The three-tailed turtle and six-tailed slug were returned to Mist. Finally, the two-tailed monster cat was returned to cloud.

With Akatsuki disbanded and Nagato, the person controlling Pain, dead, Konan became the leader of Rain and began working towards creating the peaceful world her sensei Jiraiya envisioned. Naruto of course was all too willing to help.

Everything was fine after that. Naruto and I became closer as he drifted away from his team-mates. He began training constantly and taking more missions whenever he had the time, and wasn't with me of course.

I guess since he lost his dream of being with Sakura he dedicated himself to accomplishing his dream of being Hokage. There were some people who thought Sasuke would make a good Hokage so Naruto trying his hardest to prove he was the best man for the job. I think it would crush him if Sasuke stole that dream from him too without even trying. Luckily Sasuke just wanted to revive his clan and reform the military police.

The next major event happened almost two years after Akatsuki was defeated. We were all eighteen, and Sasuke and Sakura were getting married. They asked us to be the maid of honour and best man. Naruto flat out refused.

He said he had a mission that would take him out of the village for some time and wouldn't be here for it. They then actually offered to postpone it until he came back, but he said he didn't know how long it would actually take.

I could tell he didn't want to go because seeing Sakura with Sasuke still hurt and was still upset she picked Sasuke over him. I understood what he felt but there was nothing we could do about it. We can't force the ones we love to love us back.

I ended up volunteering to accompany him on his mission, whatever it was, so I could keep an eye on him. The truth was I really wouldn't feel right being at the wedding either. Kakashi and Shizune ended up being the best man and maid of honour. Apparently the two of them hooked up after that.

So we went on this mission, which was just Naruto traveling through the elemental nations and getting in touch with the contacts in the spy network that was run by Jiraiya. He had passed away, but had introduced his contacts to Naruto on their training trip. Naruto was using this as an opportunity to meet them and stay out of Konoha during a time he wouldn't want to be there. It also gave us plenty of alone time in various hotels around the world.

We ended up returning to Konoha several months later. Naruto joined ANBU and quickly became a captain. He was trying to establish himself as a capable leader and skilled shinobi. Needless to say he did great. I took on a genin team and became a jonin sensei. Things went fine for the next three years. That's when the next big changes happened.

For one thing, they revealed who Naruto's parents were. I was shocked! He was the son of the Fourth Hokage! Nobody had any doubts that he wouldn't be a good Hokage after that.

All the girls were jealous of me too. See, after Sasuke married Sakura and was officially off the market all his fangirls finally started moving on. Well, most of them did. Well anyway they started focusing on the next hottest bachelor in Konoha, which turned out to be Naruto! That was before we found out his parents too.

So now I'm fighting off bitches who keep making moves on my man. I guess they think he's not really taken unless there's a ring on his finger or something. I'm especially getting sick of that Hyuuga slut coming by all the time. She's always trying to get his attention, and the way she does it is sickening.

She likes to come by after a training session, only wearing a tank top and shorts. She then takes him by the arm and pushes it against her chest, trying to show off the "real Hyuuga blood-line." Damn that bitch. She had more up top at twelve then I do now.

Well if she thinks that will get his attention she's wrong. Naruto spent most of his life pining after forehead so he's obviously not interested in what's in her shirt. I think he's actually a leg man. He did once say he thought Sakura had a cute butt, and he seems to like mine too. I guess I shouldn't worry. Naruto is one of the most loyal guys I know. He probably doesn't even realize all these girls are hitting on him.

Seriously though, why can't Hinata keep her younger sister in line. Hanabi should be out looking for guys her own age. Wait, what do I mean by Hanabi? She's been trying to get Naruto to fall for her ever since she found out her sister likes him. She's trying to prove that she's better then Hinata by getting the boy Hinata likes but couldn't get together with to fall for her. You didn't think I was calling Hinata a slut did you? I would never do that! She's very nice, just quiet. She is always watching my man though, the little pervert.

So anyway once everyone found out about Naruto's real parents they started to think I knew all along and schemed to get him for myself. They said I manipulated Sakura into getting together with Sasuke so Naruto would be heartbroken and I could sweep in when he's vulnerable and steal him for myself. I would never do that! I didn't even know about his parents until now. This was the first time I've gotten this far in a loop.

Now that everyone knew about his parents and he had become a great and respected ninja Naruto was finally ready to become Hokage. He had spent a few months after the reveal learning the ropes from Tsunade. Eventually the big day came and Naruto accomplished his life's ambition of becoming Hokage.

There was a huge celebration in Konoha. Everyone expected Naruto to be the greatest Hokage and was looking forward to his reign. That night while watching the fireworks he proposed to me and I accepted. We were married a year later. We had three children, a boy and two girls. We were very happy together and Konoha flourished with Naruto as Hokage.

In case you were wondering about Sasuke and Sakura, well they split up. They loved each other, but Sasuke wanted a family and Sakura had worked hard to become a great medic and didn't want to give up her career. In the end they couldn't find a compromise, so after three years of marriage they were divorced.

That was right around the time Naruto's parentage had come out. Things were a bit tense between us for a short time. The people were we first in love with were now available again. I didn't have to worry though as Naruto was as loyal as he always was. He told me that he had moved on and let go of his feelings for Sakura, and only cared about me. I had fallen for him too, and I wasn't about to leave a loving relationship either. I don't think I was ready to be a mother yet, so being with Sasuke probably wouldn't have worked out for me either.

Sasuke ended up marrying some girl he rescued on a mission a year later. It was actually quite romantic. Sakura stayed single for some time, and focused on running the hospital. She later told me she envied me for getting together with Naruto and wished she hadn't been so blind to his charms when she was young, or so infatuated with Sasuke.

She didn't say it, but I think Sakura did love Naruto, but Sasuke always came first for her. I don't blame her. She ended up getting together with a widower who's wife she was treating. She couldn't save her despite her best efforts and took to helping him with their kids. Sakura never did have any children of her own, but was happy being a step-mom.

As for me I lived to the ripe old age of eighty-two. Naruto was still alive, and looked like he was only middle aged. It must have been that Uzumaki vitality. He stayed with me though, even as I grew older and he stayed looking young. As I lay on my deathbed I wondered what would happen next. Would I wake up as a twelve year old girl again, or would I really die? I had my answer soon enough.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep, and woke up, back in my parent's house and in my old room. I was twelve once more, and it was the day before the final exam at the academy. I had looped again. I felt like I could cry.

I had prepared for this. Mentally at least, since that was all I could do. I prepared a state of mind to put myself in should I loop again. I knew I'd be starting over from scratch. I'd have to do everything over again. I'd see people who had died either in battle or of old age again. Would things turn out the same this time? Would it go better, or worse?

The hard part was knowing I'd never see my family again. My children, my grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Do they even still exist somewhere, in an alternate time-line, or did time itself turn back completely erasing them from existence? I didn't want to think about it. In the end I considered it a possibility and prepared myself should it happen. That doesn't make it any easier.

So now it's the start of another loop. I had finally made it to the end, or so I thought. I had something that most people don't, and that was another chance. I had been Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze Ino, and while I'll always love Naruto a part of me will always love Sasuke. Until I finally win Sasuke's heart I don't think I could give mine completely to anyone.

With that in mind I began my plan for this loop. I had prepared it near the end of my last life, just in case I looped again. This time I will win Uchiha Sasuke's heart and find out if he is really the man for me.


	2. Dance Puppets, Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Ino in a Time Loop

Chapter 2: Dance Puppets, Dance

It's a new loop now, and I bet you're wondering what my plan to win Sasuke's heart is. It's actually quite simple. Last time he fell for Sakura because she was his team-mate, so all I have to do is make sure we end up on the same team.

It'll be easy since I know how the teams are set-up. The dead-last is always paired up with the rookie of the year to balance out the teams. Some people also think the top kunoichi is also part, but that's not true. Sure, Tenten was the top kunoichi last year but she was put on that team since she would do the best in an assault squad. There's other factors that play a part as well.

Not many people would believe it, but I was the top kunoichi in my class, and the second best overall. Considering how weak I used to be, that's actually kind of sad. Anyway, politics play a part in forming the teams too. Since my daddy, Shikamaru's dad and Choji's dad were a great team in their day they wanted us put together to try and repeat their success. That's where my plan comes in.

You see, since I won't be put on Sasuke's team unless I'm dead-last, which is something I will not do if I'm trying to impress him with my skills, I need Shikamaru to end up dead-last. That way they'll put me and him with Sasuke, who'll be the firepower, quite literally too, in place of Choji's strength.

How am I going to make Shikamaru the dead-last you ask? It's simple really. He's actually the second worst student overall. It's not because he's bad, he's just really lazy. It actually worked out for him because a lot of people tend to underestimate him. Naruto had the same problem, only he hated it when people thought he was weak. He ended up proving them all wrong though.

Ah yes, Naruto. He's actually the dead-last right now. Back in the last loop, when he was Hokage I used to hear people make excuses for him like the teachers were sabotaging his progress out of spite, or they would try to keep him weak so he'd be easier to eliminate if the ever wanted to get rid of him.

The sad truth is he really was a bad student. Sure he trained hard and was in good shape, really good shape. His taijutsu was sloppy though since he had no one to practice with and no one would point out what he was doing wrong.

He hated studying too. He used to say it was boring and that real ninjas aren't bookworms. The truth is he didn't want to admit he wasn't any good at it.

He always used to tell me he hated how he was such an idiot as a kid and wished he had done better. If he had studied harder he wouldn't be the dead-last and his problems from being on team seven might not have happened.

I once asked him what he learned while he was on his training trip with Jiraiya and he was embarrassed to admit they spent a lot of time just eliminating his weaknesses. The were always working on his taijutsu or chakra control. When he was too tired for that he was studying what he didn't learn in the academy. He told me he was ashamed that a great ninja like Jiraiya had to waste his time getting rid of his faults.

It wasn't all bad. He improved a lot. They also had a lot of fun. Naruto said Jiraiya was like the father he never had. Since Jiraiya had to keep and eye on his spy network on their travels he also taught Naruto everything about running it and how to contact his informants. They didn't have time to introduce Naruto to all of them.

Oh, now I've gone off topic again. I'm supposed to tell you how I plan on making it so Naruto isn't the dead-last. It's simple really. I'm going to use one of my best skills to help Naruto get a tutor. That will help him enough to pass, and do better then Shikamaru. Then we'll be assigned to Sasuke's team for sure.

All right, I've explained enough for now, it's time to get started. Look out world, here comes Yamanaka Ino!

* * *

I'm about to head to the academy, and just on time my unassuming pawn, also known as Haruno Sakura, appears. She's the brightest student in class. If anyone can help Naruto pass a written test it'll be her. Despite what you might think, getting her to help him will be easy. She just needs the right motivation.

"Hello forehead." I called out to my rival/best friend.

"Ino-pig." She responded. Now it's time to set my trap.

"I feel really sorry for you. It's going suck being stuck with Naruto all the time once you become a genin and get assigned to a team."

Sakura just shot me an incredulous look. I felt bad about what I said about Naruto. He's really nice to be around once you get used to him. For Sakura though he is a bit of an annoyance, which is why she'll do anything to be rid of him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Perfect, I've got her attention.

You don't know?" I asked her. She just narrowed her eyes at me. It's quite nice knowing something she doesn't. Although since I'm a time traveler I know a lot more then her now.

"The rookie of the year is always put on team with the dead-last and top kunoichi. Since Sasuke is the best in out class he'll be rookie of the year for sure. Naruto is the worst so he'll be dead-last. I'm the best kunoichi, but since my daddy, Choji and Shikamaru's dad's were on team together we'll be assigned together. Even if you manage to be the second best kunoichi and end up on Sasuke's team you'll be stuck with Naruto too."

Sakura followed my every word. She accepted the part about how the teams are formed since it makes sense. She looked split about her possible team though. I don't know if she's going to jump for joy at the thought of being with Sasuke or scream and tear her hair out at the idea of being on a team with Naruto. You know, since she's got that weird second personality she might do both.

Before I could say anything else she took off running for the academy. I guess she went to look for an instructor to find out if I was right.

Now, if things work according to plan she'll get confirmation on my story and start looking for Naruto. If she doesn't want to be on a team with him she'll drag him off and make sure he's prepared for the exam. I just hope she doesn't realize Shikamaru would be dead-last then. She would then have to make sure they both do better then Kiba to make sure she ends up on Sasuke's team without Naruto.

Too bad Naruto's busy painting the Hokage monument right now. Honestly, how is it no one caught him doing that until he was almost done? Everyone used to make fun of him for being a ninja who wore an orange jumpsuit but he defaced a national monument in broad daylight while wearing it.

That's enough of admiring his handiwork, it's time to get to class.

* * *

This is a familiar sight. Naruto is bound by ropes and being lectured by Iruka-sensei in front of the class. I can't stand seeing him being treated like this. I should do something.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei, what exactly did Naruto do?" I asked, despite knowing exactly what he did.

"Naruto skipped class to vandalize the Hokage monument." Answered Iruka, probably attempting to shame Naruto so he won't try something like this again.

The class laughed at this, obviously not aware of how serious it could be.

"So you mean to tell me that Naruto, the worst student it class, the boy who wears a bright orange suit somehow vandalized the Hokage monument, in broad daylight without getting caught until now?" I asked incredulously.

By the shocked looks of everyone present I got my point across. They might think he's not skilled enough to pull off something like that so it must have been someone else. The worst they could pin on him was playing hooky. There were witnesses though, but they only caught him when he was nearly done. They'll rethink what they know about him now. There's more I can do though.

"Another thing, if someone like Naruto could vandalize the Hokage monument, what's to stop someone like an experience terrorist from placing explosive tags all over the monument?"

That got everyone's attention. I can see it now. Once word gets out village security should be improved. That'll be good in the long run. Damn, I wish I had done this before. Things might have been easier.

Oddly Iruka-sensei didn't make us perform the transformation technique again. I guess he was still thinking about my earlier statement. He gave us the rest of the day to review before the graduation exam tomorrow.

Naruto is actually really good at the transformation technique. I don't know why but he's a natural at it. He's good at disguises too. Oh, that reminds me of the time we tried cosplaying as Sasuke and Sakura. We were hoping it would get us over out feelings for them. It was a little creepy at first but once we got in the mood it was pretty sexy. Naruto looked real cute with pink hair and a nurses uniform.

So Sakura ended up dragging off Naruto, and surprisingly Hinata to study in private. I guess she's going to have Hinata help with his chakra control. They should be able to figure out why he can't do the clone technique properly. Between that and Sakura helping him with the written material he should pass no problem. Sakura might even try to pair him up with Hinata to get him off her back.

At this point you're probably wondering why I didn't approach Naruto directly to help him. The simple answer is he doesn't trust me at this point and would be wary of my motives. He's completely infatuated with Sakura so if she offers to help him he'll accept without a second thought.

I also have an ulterior motive for this. The plan is for me to end up on Sasuke's team, but I don't know how it'll affect the others. I can see team eight being the same. If Choji, Sakura and Naruto end up together they would make a good balanced nin/tai/genjutsu team.

What I'm really hoping for is that Sakura will end up with Naruto, even though she's trying to make sure she doesn't. I want her to find out what a great guy Naruto is and what she's been missing out on. If I'm going to give it my best to be with Sasuke this loop I want them to be happy. Besides, once I get together with Sasuke Sakura will be heartbroken and Naruto will be there for her.

Finally, there's one more benefit to being on Sasuke's team. I'll have Hatake Kakashi as a sensei. Since he's always late that gives me more time to train on my own with techniques I shouldn't know, or spend it with Sasuke. What I'm really hoping for is that Kakashi will teach me more about lightning manipulation and techniques.

Okay, at this point I can see you're confused. Remember how I was married to Naruto last loop? Well he's a ninjutsu specialist. He uses a lot of wind attacks, the rasengan and shadow clone technique. He even taught me the latter two. He also tested my affinity and it turned out to be lightning.

It turns out that Yamanaka's are predominately lightning types. It has something to do with lightning affinities deriving power from neural activity and since Yamanaka techniques are all about that it comes easy for us.

Naruto got Kakashi to teach me the basics as a favour from a former sensei to the Hokage. I can manipulate it easy enough but I don't know any major techniques. I don't think I can get Kakashi to teach me the chidori or raikiri even with multiple loops to try.

I'm planning on getting him to test us for affinities early on. Once Sasuke sees we share primary types that will give me a much better shot with him. Since I already know how to use lightning techniques I can play myself off as a prodigy and hopefully get Kakashi to teach me something good. That should definitely impress Sasuke.

That reminds me of another benefit to being in a time loop that I can exploit, and I'm surprised I didn't bring it up sooner. You know how chakra is made up of physical, spiritual and mental components? Well every time the loop resets I get the spiritual and mental parts added on to my past self along with gaining my memories of the past loop. I guess it signifies my soul or something merging with my past self.

What this means is my chakra reserves increase dramatically at the start of each loop. The longer the loop the more they increase. I don't have as much chakra as I did at the start of a loop as I did the end of the previous loop since my body is much weaker. By the end though I'll have more then I did in the last one.

So, instead of being some weak academy student I've got as much chakra as an experience jonin. The best part is I keep my control so I don't have to worry about working on that. I'll be able to use high powered techniques without worry. Even better is I can use shadow clones to help accelerate my training. I can't make as much as Naruto but I don't need to make a thousand anyway.

Alright, I think that covers everything. To recap, should my plan work I'll be on team seven with Sasuke and Shikamaru. Naruto and Sakura will hopefully end up on the same team as well. I'll learn lightning techniques from Kakashi and impress Sasuke with my skills who'll fall for me for sure. Once we're a couple Naruto will get together with Sakura. Everything else should work out fine.

Hmm, class is over now. I guess I'll go to a training ground and practice for tomorrow's test. I need to make sure I stay the second best ranked student. I'm not sure what would happen if I was rookie of the year.

* * *

Well I passed the test with ease. Naruto passed as well. This does mean he won't learn the shadow clone technique like he did last time. Maybe his jonin sensei will teach it to him instead. Mizuki won't end up telling Naruto about the fox either so maybe the third will tell him about it. He'll take the news much better if it comes from someone he trusts.

Speaking of Mizuki, I wonder what he's going to do now. Naruto was the only one who failed the genin exam originally so he might have to steal the forbidden scroll himself. With the newly improved security that would be difficult. I should keep an eye on Naruto just in case. I know, I'll just have make a couple shadow clones and have one watch Naruto and the other watch Mizuki.

* * *

Well that was boring. I just got the memories of my clones back. Iruka-sensei took Naruto out for ramen to congratulate him on passing. With him around Mizuki wasn't able to approach Naruto. After that Naruto went home.

I don't know exactly why Mizuki wanted the forbidden scroll since I never looked into it. I think he was planning on giving it to Orochimaru in exchange for power or something like that. It doesn't appear that anyone ordered him to do it.

Since he can't get the scroll now it appears he's going to wait and bide his time. I'll have to keep an eye on him. That'll be hard to do now that I'll be out of the academy and on a genin team. Maybe I could tip off the authorities with some evidence against Mizuki. Then they'll keep watch on him for me. I'll just have to find some first.

* * *

It's the day of team assignments. I raced Sakura to class again, and beat her with ease. Decades of experience with using chakra to enhance your physical performance is useful like that. I ended up getting the seat next to Sasuke. I have to make sure Naruto doesn't accidentally kiss him again. Sasuke's first kiss will be mine!

That does bring up an interesting point. Since I was married to Naruto in the last loop, am I still a virgin? I have memories of being with Naruto and giving him my first, well, everything, and I do mean everything.

It's kind of sad, but in all of the years of my early loops I never really got into anything romantic. I was too busy trying to improve myself, not get killed and save the world. It wasn't until the last loop when I got together with Naruto that I finally got to enjoy being a woman and not just a ninja.

I'll worry about this later. I have more important matters to attend to.

Okay, so since I got the seat next to Sasuke, Sakura took a seat in the back row and is now trying to glare a hole in my head. Naruto was in the seat next to me, but he got up to sit with Sakura. Oddly, Shikamaru is now beside me. I wonder if he knows we'll be on a team with Sasuke.

Okay, since Naruto is trying to get Sakura's attention he's not going to end up kissing Sasuke, and I'm definitely not turned on by the thought of the two of them making out. Nope, not at all. Sakura's the yaoi fangirl, not me. I definitely do not have fantasies of Sasuke dressing like a pirate and having his way with Naruto.

Ooh, Iruka-sensei's announcing the teams now. He's about to call out team seven. Here it comes!

"Team seven consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru."

"Yes!" I shout. My plan worked. That, and I need to stay in character. Even though I really am Yamanaka Ino, just with more experience I can't have anyone being suspicious of me.

"No!" Came the yells from the other girls, except for Hinata of course. I don't think I've ever heard her yell before. It's weird, because I've heard she's a screamer, if you know what I mean. It's always the quiet ones.

"Team eight," continued Iruka, ignoring the cries of despair, "will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata."

That was unexpected. They usually don't have more then one kunoichi on a team. I looked back at them. Naruto was whooping for joy, Sakura was banging her enormous forehead on the desk, muttering "why me," and Hinata, well, she fainted.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called out. "Why am I on a team with Naruto and Hinata and not Sasuke!"

That reminds me of how Naruto would complain about why a great ninja like him was put on a team with Sasuke. Iruka-sensei told him it was because Sasuke was the best in the class and he was the worst. They were put together to balance each other out. That, as much as I now dislike it, put him in his place. Let's see if he does the same to forehead.

"The teams are put together to balance each other out based on their skills and abilities. Shikamaru is the dead-last so he was placed with Sasuke to balance each other out. His abilities work best with Ino, who as the top kunoichi who is usually added in anyway so she became their third member."

At this point I can see Sakura's face turn red with fury. I know I'm going to get it from her later. Well, you know what they say, "all is fair in love and war." Besides, it was her fault for trusting me anyway, even though I was mostly right.

"As for why you were placed with Hinata and Naruto, I saw how well you three worked together to prepare for the exam. Naruto might not have passed without your help. Where you have great academic skills and nonexistent physical abilities he's the opposite. You two will balance each other out well."

The look on forehead's face now is priceless. She's in total shock. Not only is she not on a team with Sasuke, she's now stuck with Naruto and it's all her fault. She's going to blame me for it anyway.

"The two of you are also very outgoing so hopefully you'll be able to bring Hinata out of her shell." Iruka said, finishing his explanation.

Hinata didn't hear that as she was still out cold, most likely having perverted fantasies about her and Naruto. Maybe Sakura too, who knows what she's into. I should ask Kiba or Shino. Wait, damn they're not a team together this loop so they won't know. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually.

"Finally, since team nine is still in rotation from last year team ten will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Akimichi Choji." Iruka called out, finishing his explanation.

My guess is they'll be more of a hunter type team rather then tracking. With Choji they'll have more combat support. I wonder how it'll work having two taijutsu types on their team. Kiba and Choji both work in close to mid-range support so maybe they'll tag team a target.

Since the teams have been announced it's time for lunch. I asked Sasuke to join me, but he blew me off. I knew he would do that so it didn't hurt, much. I leave with Shikamaru. I'm going to avoid Sakura for now.

Right now Shika and I are outside on an alcove overlooking the entrance to the academy. I can see where Sasuke is having lunch alone. There's also the bench where Naruto once transformed into Sasuke to steal a kiss from Sakura.

As for the two of them they're with Hinata, having lunch nearby us. Hinata woke up and left with Naruto to get to know each other, and Sakura accompanied them, presumably to keep Naruto from trying anything perverted with Hinata. That's totally ridiculous. Naruto hates perverts, which might explain why he never showed any interest in Hinata.

Okay, I'm sure by now you're all asking why I keep calling Hinata a pervert. Well let me ask you this. What would you call a girl who stalks your husband and watches him all the time? I think that explains why I feel that way about her.

Sure she's nice and wouldn't hurt a fly, but after a lifetime of being with Naruto you can't blame me for being a bit overprotective of him, or a bit jealous when it comes to him too. I don't even want to think of what might happen if Hinata got someone like Mitarashi Anko for a role model instead of Kurenai.

Lunch is over now, and it's time for the jonin instructors to arrive. Well, everyone but mine at least. That's odd, I don't see Asuma-sensei here. There's six no-name jonins and Kurenai-sensei. Wait, is that a black ball about to crash through the window?

It was. It smashed through, leaving four kunai pinned to the wall, holding up a banner that read: The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko, jonin sensei of team eight.

"Team eight, come with me!" Anko called out to her newest victims. Said victims were in shock, not unlike almost everyone else in the room. Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke didn't react visibly, Kiba was drooling over her, the girls were complaining about her outfit and Naruto looked like he was having a panic attack.

As much as I like Anko, she's either going to break them or make them into something great. I just hope she doesn't corrupt Hinata too bad.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura left with Anko. Kiba looked upset, until he found out Kurenai was to be his sensei. The other instructors took their students and left too.

So that just leaves my team for the next three hours. I think I'll read a book, have a nap, invent a new technique, write a book, make a huge medical discovery, oust some traitors in the village, get my medical license, buy some new equipment and get my hair and nails done. After all, I've got nothing but time on my hands.


	3. Introductions and the Bell Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Ino in a Time Loop

Chapter 3: Introductions and the Bell Test

So here I am, waiting for my new sensei to show up. Since I had three hours to kill I made some shadow clones and send them off on errands. I had some incriminate a few spies I knew of. That should make things easier when the chunin exam starts. Between that and the improved security it'll go much smoother.

I had another clone, in a disguise and using an alias, publish a book of medical discoveries that were made over the course of the last loop. That will set the medical field in Konoha ahead by decades.

I won't be able to get my medical license until Kakashi-sensei officially passes us. Once he does though I can get it with ease.

I also purchased some new equipment as well for the bell test tomorrow. Just the basics, since that's all I can afford right now. You know, kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, a few explosive tags, soldier pills, ration bars and a first aid kit.

I'll pick up a new tanto later. Hopefully before our first c-rank mission. Once I get Kakashi-sensei to teach us elemental manipulation I'll get one I can charge with lightning. Unfortunately, I don't think he'll teach us that until the chunin exams, or even until we get promoted.

While my clones did all that I was at the spa, enjoying one last relaxing day before the monotony of d-ranks begins. I got my hair and nails done, and I look great. Not that Sasuke or Shikamaru would notice. It's not that Sasuke isn't into girls, he's just focused on avenging his clan now. As for Shikamaru, he's known me for so long he thinks of me as a sister. It would be too awkward for anything to ever happen between us.

No, I just wanted to treat myself for succeeding in the first part of my plan. I might do it again later if things keep going well.

You seem surprised that I actually did all that. You didn't think I was serious when I said I was going to it earlier, did you? Shame on you. Like I would really waste my time just sitting here waiting for Kakashi-sensei to show up.

Speaking of which, it looks like Shikamaru is asleep and Sasuke is brooding silently, but in his own, cute way.

It's funny, but when I see him now it's not as a girl his own age who thinks he's the most handsome man in the world. I feel more like a woman now, and Sasuke isn't doing much for me.

Oh, he'll get hotter when he's older, but for now I'm not that physically attracted to him. I suppose that's good, otherwise I'd feel like a pedophile, and I'm nothing like Orochimaru.

It's actually for the best. Like I said, he's not into girls right now, and I need to focus on my career and physical training anyway.

It really sucks having to re-train my body every loop. I can't imagine what would happen if someone like Lee were to be stuck in a loop. At least Kiba and Choji can use clan techniques and chakra.

As for me, that's one of the reasons I branched out into other fields of specialty. Learning lightning techniques is just anyway way to compensate for my lack of physical ability.

It's not that training isn't hard. It's just repetitive, and has slow results. Sure, I can train my body myself while my shadow clones do the rest. The problem is I'm not supposed to know the shadow clone technique so I can only use it in private.

Hmm, speaking of shadow clones, the one I had watching the academy gates just dispersed. Kakashi-sensei is on his way at last. He'll be here any minute. Should I say something to Sasuke and Shikamaru? No, I'll keep it to myself.

At this point you might be wondering why I haven't approached Sasuke yet. In a way I already covered some of that. He's not into girls, and I'm attracted to the man he'll become, not the boy he is now. Besides, he only thinks of his fangirls as an annoyance. Not bothering him will put me way ahead of all those other girls.

It's odd because, in a way if it was Naruto I was after I'd want to spending time with him. He can be a lot of fun, and we have similar interests, like how

we both like gardening. We had a large flower garden that ran along the outside of the house, and a greenhouse where we grew exotic plants for medicinal purposes.

I wonder if I'm going to be doing this more often., comparing Sasuke and Naruto. Come to think of it, I'm not sure I have anything in common with Sasuke. I know he likes tomatoes and I like cherry tomatoes, but that's it. I guess that's something I'll have to find out this loop.

At that point Kakashi-sensei finally showed up. He opened the door and greeted us, in his own way.

"Hmm, my first impression is, you're boring." He said to us. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Well, that was to be expected. Shikamaru was asleep and Sasuke and I were sitting quietly. Sasuke got up and left and I woke up Shikamaru and told him what happened.

So, five minutes later, the three of us are on the roof of the academy, about to start the introductions. Why we couldn't just do this in the classroom is anyone's guess. Maybe Kakashi-sensei wanted to be on the roof so he can make a quick exit?

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions." Said Kakashi-sensei.

"What do you want to know?" I replied, playing the part of the inexperienced genin.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." He answered.

I know he's not going to tell us anything about him but I might as well ask anyway. Besides, I know things about him even he probably doesn't know, or won't admit to.

"Why don't you go first sensei, we don't even know your name." I said to him.

I know his name, of course. You'd think the son of the White Fang and student of the Fourth Hokage would be more famous in Konoha. Not to mention his famed skills and sharingan eye. I guess his reputation for being late and reading porn in public hurts that.

"Oh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies."

I knew it. He didn't tell us anything other then his name. Shikamaru doesn't appear bothered by it, but Sasuke seems mildly upset.

He actually did reveal some information about himself if you "look underneath the underneath", so to speak. By saying he has no desire to tell us about his likes or dislikes says he's a very private person. He doesn't appear to think about the future much. As for his hobbies, the less said about what he's into the better.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." Spoke Kakashi-sensei again, gesturing to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Began Shikamaru as he sat up. It figures that would be the first thing he says.

"I hope to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shogi or go. Then die of old age before my wife." He finished.

That's Shikamaru for you. He's already got his whole life planned out. Do you want to know what always does end up happening to him? He gets together with Temari. It's not that surprising. They did have a lot of sexual tension and were frequently together whenever she was in Konoha. Although she could do a lot better then him, no offence to Shikamaru of course.

Oh, it's my turn now. Okay, I need to act like my old self, but not too much since I'm trying to show some signs of maturity. I don't want Shikamaru or Kakashi-sensei getting suspicious of me yet either.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino." Thank god I didn't say Uzumaki, I was close though. "I like flowers and cherry tomatoes. I dislike Haruno Sakura and sashimi. My hobby is shopping. My dream is to prove myself to a certain someone."

I think that worked well. They seemed to accept that. I feel bad about what I said about Sakura, but they'd find it odd if I suddenly stopped disliking her. They might already think something's wrong with me since I'm not squealing over Sasuke.

I remember Naruto telling me all Sakura did was blush and giggle while stealing looks at Sasuke, and she said she hated Naruto. Later she ended up feeling bad about that and tried to make up for it, but it hurt him more then he let on. I think it was the memory of that moment that helped him get over her.

It's Sasuke's turn now. Let's hear what he has to say.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word "dream" but, I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi-sensei looks like he expected that from him. Shikamaru and I just look shocked at what he said, although I'm faking it since I already know all about it.

You know, you'd think we would have seen that coming. Shouldn't everyone know Itachi massacred his clan and that Sasuke would want revenge against him? I guess the adults kept quiet about it to shelter the kids from the cold, hard reality of shinobi life.

In a way it's why Naruto made such a great Hokage. Unlike the rest of the Rookie nine who came from clans or at least had families he grew up alone and saw the corruption in Konoha first hand. He knew how to deal with it better then us. It's not as bad as I make it sound, but it did give Naruto a unique perspective on the village.

"Okay, that's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow." Called out Kakashi-sensei.

"What kind of duites?" I asked, knowing Shikamaru was too lazy to do so and Sasuke isn't much of a talker.

You know, there were times when Naruto would never shut up. I used to find it annoying, but as we grew closer I hung on to his every word. We never had problems making conversation. I hope Sasuke turns out to be a good listener.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us, survival training." Replied Kakashi.

I'm starting to get tired of playing stupid, and not only that I'm the only one doing any talking here. I'm not even sure Shikamaru is still awake. I guess that means I'll have to take charge.

"We did survival training in the academy. Is there anything special about the training we're going to do?" I asked Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." He replied.

"Then what is it?" I asked him.

You know, this is starting to get boring and repetitive. I mean, I know tomorrow he's going to give us the bell test to see if we can work together as a team and pass us.

I wonder if he's even allowed to fail us? If he did there'd be backlash from those who think he's trying to hold back the last Uchiha, or from the Yamanaka and Nara clans for failing their heirs. I don't like thinking about politics, that's Naruto's job, as odd as it seems.

At this point Kakashi-sensei just started laughing to himself. Either picking on genin amuses him, or he just remembered a joke from one of his perverted books, maybe both.

"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" I ask him.

"No, well it's just that when I tell you guys this you're going to get upset. Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent!"

I checked to see how my team-mates reacted to the news. Sasuke is still in his brooding pose, but I'm sure he doesn't like the idea of going back to the academy. Shikamaru is, damn it he really did fall asleep! Oh well, it's not like he's missing anything important.

You know it's odd. Kakashi-sensei said only three teams will become genin. Well actually he said only nine of us will become genin. It is odd how the only three teams that passed had two that were all clan heirs, and the other had the last Uchiha and the son of the Fourth Hokage/power of human sacrifice.

Since it didn't look like any of us were going to say anything Kakashi continued his attempt to demoralize us.

"The final test you took in the academy was just to see which of you had the potential to become genin. Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll just throw it up."

Like I'm really going to skip breakfast. Even when I was dieting I ate a full breakfast, mainly because my mom forced it on me. Besides, you try going all day without eating something, doing back-breaking chores and see how you do.

"The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." He said, handing us each a from with the location of the training field for the test and the time we're supposed to be there.

Sasuke crumpled his up, Shikamaru, who just woke up took a glance at it and put it away. I did the same. Really, I already know where it's going to be and I know Kakashi-sensei has no intention of being on time. As soon as he left I decided to share my thoughts with my team-mates.

"Don't be late he says. He was the one who was three hours late! How do we know he'll be on time tomorrow?" I said to them, hopefully it'll get them to be suspicious of Kakashi-sensei.

"He did say to skip breakfast. If we listened to him and showed up early only for him to be late we'd be hungry and tired, obviously in bad shape for a survival test. It could be he wants to test us in an extreme condition, both physically and mentally." Deduced Shikamaru.

Sasuke seemed to be paying attention to Shikamaru's explanation. It seems he's wary of sensei as well. I know he's not going to say anything so I'll speak up.

"So what you're saying is we should eat breakfast to keep our strength up. Should we show up on time then? What if sensei is on time and we fail because we were late?"

"In that case we should arrive on time anyway. We'll rest in shifts until he arrives with one person keeping a lookout for him. That way we'll be ready for whatever he has planned. It would be a good idea to bring some ration bars too for food. We have no idea what his test consists of and no clue how long it will last."

Sasuke seemed satisfied with that plan. He nodded to us in agreement and left, presumably to prepare for tomorrow. I decided to ask Shikamaru something.

"Do you think we should try asking our dad's about sensei? They might know something about him that could help us."

Shikamaru sighed before replying. "If they do know anything they probably won't tell us. They'd want us to figure it out for ourselves."

I pouted a bit at that. It sounds like something they would do. "In that case then why don't we try to figure it out on our own? If we discover what his test is it would give us a big advantage."

"You can do that. It's too much work for me. Let me know tomorrow what you find out. As for me, it's a nice, slightly overcast day and I know the perfect hill for watching clouds. See you tomorrow." With that, Shikamaru left as well.

That worked perfectly. Not only did we come up with a plan to be ready for tomorrow's test, I can use my future knowledge to my advantage. Since Shikamaru isn't looking for information on Kakashi-sensei with me I can just use what I learned before and make up some cover story about where I got it from. Then all we have to do is convince Sasuke to go along with it and we'll beat sensei for sure. Those bells are as good as ours!

* * *

We did it! It's the next day, just a little after noon and Shikamaru and I are with Choji, watching clouds on some hill. We met up with him to learn how his test went. No one has seen team eight since yesterday. My guess is they're in the forest of death and won't be seen again for a month.

I suppose you're wondering what happened. It's simple really. This morning we all met at the training ground at the designated time. Naturally Kakashi-sensei wasn't here so I took that time to reveal what I knew about him and his bell test.

Needless to say they accepted my explanation of it. We worked out a plan to beat him. Sasuke would attack him head on and direct him to a trap where Shikamaru would catch Kakashi-sensei with his shadow. I'd use my mind-body switch to take control of him and make him give us the bells.

I'm sure he could stop us from pulling it off if he wanted to. Since we'd show good team-work that would be enough to get us to pass.

Not surprisingly, Sasuke seemed to be looking forward to his task. The thought of challenging a high-level ninja to test his skills must be exciting for him. I even told them about sensei's sharingan eye. Sasuke seemed to be troubled by that, which is understandable. I think it made him want to fight sensei even more.

It was a good plan in theory, but not so great in practice. We set-up some traps while waiting for Sasuke to direct sensei into. They weren't meant to hurt him, just distract him long enough for Shikamaru to make his move. All Sasuke had to do was get sensei into the area and we'd have him.

Of course, it failed miserably. Sasuke tried his best against sensei, but his taijutsu was countered with ease. Shikamaru and I could have supported him, but we needed to be ready to use our clan techniques on sensei. I had to hold back my true strength as well, otherwise I'd be sending out a few shadow clones to help.

Sasuke started getting upset with how sensei was toying with him and not taking it seriously, even if he had to put away his smutty book. Besides, the ones written by Naruto were much better. I should know, I was his primary source of inspiration. We had lots of fun acting out parts of them too.

Anyway Sasuke got so mad he launched his great fireball technique at sensei. That was a major mistake. See, to use the technique Sasuke has to use seven hand seals, take a deep breath and breathe out a continuous fireball aimed straight forward while standing still.

Do you see the problem here? For one thing, standing still while doing hand seals is a good sign you're about to use a ninjutsu, so an experienced jonin like sensei can use that time to prepare a counter. Sasuke had to waste more time breathing in to launch the attack. The worst part is since it's directed straight forward and he has to breathe out constantly he's vulnerable to attack. I can see why he stopped using fire techniques after he learned to use lightning techniques.

Had sensei attacked Sasuke from behind or the side Shikamaru or I would have stepped in to save him. Instead sensei waited until Sasuke finished his attack and struck from below of all places, pulling Sasuke underground so just his head stuck out.

I should have seen that coming. I told Shikamaru to distract sensei while I rescued Sasuke. Oddly, he didn't complain about needing to be saved. Either he was humbled by his fight against sensei, or he really does understand we need to work together in order to pass. He still didn't thank me for it.

Why do I like him again? Is it because of the man he could become? All he is right now is a very troubled boy, not a man who's put his family's spirits to rest and wants to start over. He'll find his peace once he avenges his clan, but until then he won't let anyone get close to him. I guess Naruto was the only one who could get through to him. I wonder how different he'll be without Naruto's influence.

We tried our plan again. This time all three of us took him on. Shikamaru was exhausted first, his stamina was never great. Sensei left him tied to a tree. He then tried using a genjutsu on me but I dispelled it right away. I think it was the demonic illusion: hell viewing technique. I never got to see my worst fear. It's for the best.

At least I thought it was. Sensei used the time it took me to dispel the illusion to knock me unconscious. When I woke up I was sitting against a log, facing the memorial stone. Sasuke and Shikamaru were next to me. None of us were tied up either, strange.

He called us out on what we were planning on doing. We told him we knew the test was set-up to split us apart and worked together anyway. All of us had to work together in order for it to work. Even if we didn't get the bells we worked as a team to try to get them.

Sensei tried his intimidating act, making it look like he was about to fail us for not getting the bells. We stood our ground, united as one, so he passed us. He told us about the memorial stone, and how all his friends name are on it. He then said "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash." Then he tool the lunches he brought with him. He explained since we all ate breakfast and none of us got the bells he was going to keep them.

With that we went our separate ways to celebrate becoming a team and real ninja. Shikamaru and I went to the Korean barbecue place to meet with Choji and his team. We agreed yesterday to meet here after our tests to see how we did. Kiba was there too, but Shino had to go home. I think he prefers to eat in private anyway.

Choji and Kiba explained their test. It seems Kurenai is training them to be a hunter team, rather then just tracking. Their goal was to find a target in a heavily trapped area and capture it. Kurenai would use her genjutsu to make it harder to do so. The target was Kurenai herself, who would let one solid hit count as a kill and pass them.

With Choji's strength to demolish the traps and Akamaru and Shino's bugs to scout they found her easily enough. One of Shino's bugs stayed on each of them to bite them if they were put into a genjutsu to dispel it, and so Shino could track them. Akamaru helped do that too, but Kiba didn't seem too happy about that.

Though Kurenai was much more skilled she was going easy on them. They passed, and Choji, Kiba and Akamaru came here to meet us.

Now if we could just find out what happened to team eight. I asked at Ichiraku, but neither Teuchi nor Ayame had seen Naruto since that morning. They said he complained about his scary instructor and how she wanted them to pack for an extended survival mission. I guess I was right about the forest of death.

So that's it. Once we finished our lunch get together Shikamaru, Choji and I left for Shikamaru's favourite hill to spend some time together before we start missions.

Tomorrow we start d-ranks again. Oh joy. In a month we might get to do a c-rank mission if we're lucky. You know what this means? I'm going to have to prepare for the Wave mission. That's if my team gets it.

* * *

Author's note: Since people keep asking, no this is definitely not a one shot. In fact, I have the whole story planned out. You'll see Ino get stronger and deal with love triangles, and even squares. It'll have a happy ending so don't worry.

Who Ino's true love will be is a secret until then.

It's actually really fun writing from her point of view. I do have some concerns, mainly with summarizing events from her perspective instead of playing them out in full. At least Ino gives a unique viewpoint on them.

I'm surprised no one complained about Ino calling Hinata a pervert. I do plan on explaining more about the Ino/Naruto/Hinata love triangle later.

Once Ino's story is complete I plan on doing a bonus chapter to show how the rest of the rookie nine deals with being in a time-loop, as well as reveal the cause of it.

I do have another idea for a Naruto/Ino fanfic. I don't know if I'll write it though. I have about a dozen ideas total, and not all of them might become full stories.


	4. C Rank Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Ino in a Time Loop

Chapter 4: C Rank Missions

It had been nearly a month since Sasuke, Shikamaru and I officially became team seven. In that time we had done a few d-rank missions, worked on some teamwork exercises and did some sparring together. What, you thought the life of a ninja was glamorous? This is normal. Even when I was on team ten things went the same. The major difference now is I'm a lot more serious about being a ninja then I used to be.

So far Kakashi hasn't been a bad teacher. I wasn't sure what to expect from someone who's chronically late. About that, Kakashi is always three hours late. I think it's just become a habit of his. After the first day we spent the whole time waiting we just agreed to show up three hours after whatever time he tells us to appear at.

Sasuke uses the extra time to train by himself. I used the water walking exercise during a d-rank mission where we had to clean garbage out of a stream. Sasuke saw that and after learning how it was done set about to perfect it, along with the tree climbing exercise. That should make him a bit stronger then he was in the previous loop at this time.

Shikamaru just uses the extra time to sleep in, or stare at clouds, or play shogi with his dad. I think he enjoys the extra freedom. I still have to keep an eye on him to make sure he's not getting weaker.

As for me, I've been working at the hospital. It's a really comforting thought knowing that just by being here I'm helping save lives. Not only are there the patients I treat, just having an extra medic like me allows a more experienced doctor to work on someone who really needs their attention.

We all meet at the bridge just before Kakashi would show up. I think he's aware of us doing so, but hasn't said anything about it. After a light warm up we usually do a d-rank mission.

The missions themselves aren't bad, if you know how to approach them. I try to find creative ways to use my ninja skills to make them easier. They are also good for public relations, which a certain aspiring Hokage could make use of.

What do I mean you ask? How can glorified chores help someone become Hokage? It's simple really. A lot of the people of Konoha have a biased opinion of Naruto, not just because of the fox demon but also due to his own behaviour.

By working hard on these so called chores and taking them seriously Naruto could change the long held opinions of his detractors, one person at a time. That way he'd also be getting to know the people he one day intends to lead.

It's just too bad no one's seen him since team assignments. I should have told him about this, he might have behaved better on them. Then again Anko most likely would have drilled that out of him by now. I hope he's alright. If something had happened to him I'm sure I would have heard something on my hospital rounds.

I bet Anko has done wonders for her team. Naruto has amazing potential once you get past his weaknesses. Sakura just needs to get over her crush on Sasuke, and Hinata needs to grow a backbone. If anyone can help them, it's Anko.

You know, I'm not even sure Anko is going to have them do any d-rank missions. She's probably going to have them do some top-secret training then take on a c-rank mission. That might work out to my advantage.

Okay, back to my team. After a mission or two we'd get some lunch, then do some workouts and sparring. I really need to get my body back in shape so this helps a lot. I get to spar with Sasuke as well, which greatly helps. I can't beat him, but he's a good opponent to practice with. I think I'm also impressing him with how well I'm doing.

Kakashi helps point out flaws in my stances, which I'm going to have a lot of them until I readjust to my younger body. I can't wait to grow up again. Since I improved my diet I've noticed I've been a little taller then I was in my first life. I'm in much better shape, and I even need to buy bigger bras. Well, I will when I get older.

Once training is over we all go our separate ways. I usually head home to rest and work on my clan techniques. Oh I have them mastered of course, but I still need to make it look like I'm working on them to explain how I know them.

Anyway, it's almost time for the Wave mission. I've thought it over, and I've decided not to take my team on it. It's Naruto's team that needs to do the mission. It was that mission that solidified his beliefs, and started him on his path of becoming a hero in the elemental nations. With the strict training Anko is putting her team through they'll be able to handle it no problem.

As for how I plan on them getting that mission? It's simple really. I've got shadow clones keeping an eye on everyone who enters Konoha. As soon as Tazuna arrives I'll have one, in a disguise as a pretty young woman, accidentally bump into him.

He'll be so enamoured by my clone's charm he'll hang on her every word. So when he tells her he needs to hire a team of ninjas to protect him she can recommend team eight. He'll then request them and hopefully they'll get the mission.

I know it seems a bit irresponsible of me to not do the mission myself. I know all about it and I could tip off the Hokage to the importance of the mission. I guess the reason for wanting Naruto to have the mission is so he can have the glory from it.

It's a huge risk since things may not go well, and there's a chance that if the Hokage knew all the details and the potential rewards for saving Wave he'd send a team guaranteed to succeed.

I really can't explain why, but I have a gut feeling to go with this, and in my heart I know if it's to help Naruto it's worth the risk.

* * *

It's been a few days now, and it looks like my plan is working. Earlier Tazuna finally showed up. As soon as he appeared a shadow clone I had watching out for him dispersed. I then sent another shadow clone disguised as a pretty young woman with dark hair to find Tazuna. She performed flawlessly.

Tazuna, after learning he could only afford a team of chunin, or genin with a jonin commander asked her who would be the best he can get. She recommended team eight. They were rookies but highly trained by one of Konoha's top special jonin.

I finally found out what happened to them too. It turns out Anko wasn't allowed to take them into the forest of death so she took them on a retreat to train them just outside of town.

They returned a couple of days ago and spent a day in the hospital to recuperate. I checked on them and they have improved significantly.

Sakura and Hinata both appear to have the basics for basic first aid and field medicine down, although they don't have any techniques mastered.

Naruto seems to have greatly improved his taijutsu and chakra control, as well as his combat tactics with his shadow clones. It turns out Anko taught him the technique after all. He even knows about the memory transfer property, although Anko had him learn about that on his own.

So, after my clone parted ways with Tazuna it dispersed to let me know of it's success. My team was catching Tora the cat again, so we were indisposed. We actually have the best record for catching her, but we're a CIA team that's not surprising.

Hmm, what's that? You want to know what a CIA team is? It's short for capture, interrogation and assassination. Basically it means we capture a target, make them tell us whatever they know and if needed, kill them. Shikamaru, myself and Sasuke fill each role respectively.

I'm hoping that by being a part of a team like this Sasuke will learn to accept help from others, especially if they can help him in his ambition. I have a feeling though that no matter what he'll still take on Itachi by himself.

Well, we ended up catching Tora and returned her to the fire daimyo's wife. I wonder if we should tell her that Tora keeps running away because she's always smothering her. Nah, she'd probably take offence at that.

The third Hokage asks us what kind of mission we'd like now. I recall that Naruto originally got team seven the Wave mission by throwing a fit about how they weren't getting any good missions, and Iruka said they weren't ready.

Personally, I have no problem with waiting. Shikamaru doesn't seem to mind either, and Sasuke spends all his time training, but he might like a chance to prove himself. I guess we'll just have to wait until Kakashi recommends us for one.

We took another ordinary d-rank and left for it. I secretly sent out a shadow clone to observe team eight as they left. Considering what I saw, I'm not sure if that was a good idea.

It was my first time seeing them since they got out of the hospital. Like the original team eight, they all wore something to set the apart. Unlike the coats the old team wore, the new one followed the fashion style of their sensei.

Yes, you heard me. Anko has corrupted three youths. Sakura and Hinata are both wearing short skirts, fishnet, see through tops with flesh coloured undershirts, leg guards and tan trench coats. I can see they both have first aid kits as well. Sakura also has her hair in a ponytail just like Anko.

I guess I shouldn't complain about their clothes. I dressed something like that before, but I toned it down once I started dating Naruto. Still, I wonder why they're dressed like that? It's nice to see Hinata is proud of her body now, and she definitely has much to be proud of. That doesn't explain Sakura's change of wardrobe.

I wonder how Naruto is reacting to that. He looks the same, except for a tan trench coat as well. I wonder if Anko taught them her many hidden shadow snakes technique?

You know, since she can summon snakes she might have even had Naruto sign their summoning contract. He definitely has the reserves to call out the stronger summons.

It doesn't look like he's checking them out. Weird, he seems to be the only one not stealing looks at Hinata. Even the women are staring. Actually they seen to be cursing under their breath at her.

Well, at least it shows Naruto's not a pervert. He's just talking with his team-mates while they wait for Anko and Tazuna. I guess since he's been around them for the past month he's gotten used to them looking like that.

It does makes sense. Since he's the only guy on the team they'd have to get him used to being around girls in any state of undress. If they were both injured and needed treatment he'd have to be comfortable enough to help them without being too embarrassed. I bet there's a lot of guys who would be jealous of him.

Now I'm starting to wish I could see the mission in action. I really want to know how it goes down firsthand. Oh well, I guess I'll find out later.

I should get back to focusing on my own mission, even if it's just a d-rank. I'm guessing it'll we'll get a c-rank pretty soon. Once Sasuke finds out team eight had a c-rank mission he'll start asking for one. Since our teamwork is much better then the original team seven and we're stronger too I think we might even get one. I wonder what it'll be like.

* * *

It's been a month since team eight left for the Wave mission. During that time my team went on a border patrol mission along the Fire Country and Hot Spring Country border. My guess is they wanted us nearby Wave in case something went wrong on that mission. Or it could just be paranoia on my part.

The day after team eight left everyone in Konoha knew about it. I shouldn't have been surprised. I more then anyone know how fast gossip gets around. Don't the people here have anything better to do?

So anyway, Sasuke heard how team eight got a c-rank mission and requested, in his own way, that our team get one as well. Iruka couldn't object since since team eight got one. The third Hokage gave us our mission and Kakashi gave us an hour to prepare. He even promised to be on time for once.

I went home and got ready for the mission. I had a backpack filled with equipment ready to go at all times, as well as some storage scrolls. I like to be prepared in case something happens to one or the other.

It hasn't happened to me, but wouldn't it just suck to have a ton of expensive gear sealed into a scroll only for it to be burned up or fall into some water and get soaked? I can't imagine how Tenten would feel if that happened to her.

The mission itself was uneventful. Aside from a few bandits we didn't fight anyone. Sasuke wasn't happy about that. He didn't say anything, but it's obvious he was hoping for a strong opponent to fight to test his skills and hopefully activate his sharingan.

The mission only lasted two weeks. During that time we just patrolled the border, keeping an eye out for trouble. We couldn't do any training since we needed to be at full strength in case a fight happened. All we did was some stretches and warm-ups to keep from straining ourselves.

After returning to Konoha we went back to the old routine. We should be getting another c-rank soon. I'm sure of it, since team eight got back from Wave earlier today and once Sasuke hears about their mission he's going to want another to challenge himself.

Their return was something to be remembered. Apparently word got around fast of the events of the mission and everyone wanted to see them return to find out what happened.

I had a shadow clone watching for them, as usual. When I saw them enter the gates, looking proud, I knew things went well. That wasn't the shocking part though, it was who was with them.

There were two more people accompanying them. One was tall, with dark hair, bandages wrapped around his face. He wore a black muscle shirt, pin-striped pants and what appeared to be cow patterned arm warmers of all things. Augh, some men have no fashion sense at all. That aside, he also carried a giant sword.

The other was a bit taller then Naruto, with long dark hair kept in a bun, pale skin and feminine looks. He wore a simple kimono, turtleneck shirt and shorts.

I had never seen them in person, but I recognized them right away. It was Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. What they were doing here was anyone's guess, since they're supposed to be missing-nin. Well, Zabuza is anyway. I'm not sure if Haku was a mist ninja or not. He does wear a mist forehead protector.

They made there way to the Hokage tower where they spent the rest of the day in meetings with the Hokage and his advisors. I'm sure whatever happened required one hell of a mission report.

It wasn't until late in the evening that they got out. I found Naruto at Ichiraku ramen and followed him in while in a disguise. I was going to see if I could find out what happened on their mission.

Sakura would never tell me what happened after the graduation exam incident, and Hinata went straight home. I wonder how the Hyuuga clan is taking her new look?

Anyway, I ordered some vegetable ramen and ate it slowly so I could hear Naruto tell Teuchi and Ayame all about his mission. What, you didn't think I liked ramen? After spending a lifetime with Naruto I developed a taste for it. I don't have it that often though.

Interested in what happened? I guess the details of the mission aren't classified, or Naruto isn't aware they are as he told Teuchi and Ayame everything that happened. Now I can tell you.

The mission started off fine. Along the way to Wave they encountered the demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu. They were hiding in a puddle, preparing an ambush. Luckily, after training with Anko Naruto, Hinata and Sakura had a ridiculously heightened danger sense. Gozu and Meizu didn't even qualify as a threat.

As soon as the duo leapt from their puddle of doom Naruto's shadow clones immobilized them, Hinata shut off their chakra points and Sakura used a paralytic poison on them.

Anko interrogated the two and got every detail of the severity of the mission from them. She then swiftly decapitated the two of them and sealed away their heads to collect their bounty later and their bodies for study as well.

They didn't even bring up the idea of discontinuing the mission at that point. Naruto would have said Wave needed them, Hinata would go along with him and Anko would be looking forward to a good fight. Sakura, being out-voted would have to go along.

Shortly after arriving in Wave they were attacked by Zabuza. Anko was smart enough to stay away from the water and managed to poison Zabuza, forcing Haku to reveal himself to rescue his master. After that they continued on to Tazuna's home.

Since Anko estimated Zabuza should recover in a week they alternated between spending their time guarding Tazuna or investigating the situation in Wave. Anko was suspicious of Gato's motives after learning what kind of man he was. She had her team gathering information on him. They learned he had been gathering mercenaries together and was most likely planning on betraying Zabuza once the swordsman killed Tazuna.

Anko figured that Gato would have to be dealt with somehow, as his stranglehold on Wave and the shipping industry in the area would be dealt a major blow by the completion of the bridge. Even if they beat Zabuza now and Tazuna finished the bridge, as long as Gato lived he wouldn't rest if something threatened his monopoly.

They ended up getting a lucky break as Naruto met Haku while out early one morning. Thanks to Anko's training he was able to identify him as Zabuza's rescuer, and tell he was a boy. That would have been embarrassing otherwise. Naruto was able to tip Haku off to Gato's subterfuge, and Haku told Zabuza about it. That led to Zabuza and Anko working out a deal.

The next day when the whole team and Tazuna went to the bridge all the workers were gone, and it was covered in mist. Zabuza, aware that Gato had never planned on paying him worked out an arrangement with Anko and Tazuna.

They also discovered during their negotiations that Gato sent two of his bodyguards to take one of Tazuna's family members hostage and kill the other. Naruto had left some shadow clones behind to watch them. They dispelled to let the original know what happened. Everyone thought that was despicable. Even Zabuza said it was a completely dishonourable tactic.

With Gato now confirmed as their common enemy they came up with their plan. They'd fake their battle, and when Gato brought in his mercenaries, Zabuza would kill Gato himself. That would save the Leaf ninja from any possible repercussions on their part. The mercenaries would be easily taken out afterwards. Zabuza would collect his payment from Gato's coffers and split the money with the people of Wave and the Leaf ninja.

The plan went off smoothly. Team eight spent the rest of the mission helping with the recovery of Wave. Zabuza and Haku cleaned out Gato and worked on laundering his assets. As for them, I bet you're wondering why they're here now? I'll tell you, since you asked nicely.

It turns out they are part of the current resistance movement in Mist. They've been taking missions and sending the profits to the rebels to fund the rebellion. With the money they acquired from Gato the rebellion forces will be able to launch a deathblow against Yagura soon.

Zabuza is here now under cover of seeking asylum to help Konoha get in contact with the rebel leader. They're going to be offering support, off the record of course.

Once it's over and Mist is secured with a new leader they'll begin trade negotiations and peace talks. An alliance isn't out of the question either. If problems occur with the Hidden Cloud village Leaf and Mist will be able to stand united against them.

That was the story of the Wave mission. Naruto's version was a bit different. I think he was trying to impress Ayame by exaggerating his role. You know, I think there's something going on here.

He hasn't shown any interest in Sakura any more from what I've seen. What is clear is he's now a lot more friendly with Ayame. Before he seemed to think of her as a big sister. Now he's acting a bit like he used to around Sakura.

I think he might have gotten over Sakura and developed a crush on Ayame. Maybe being around Anko has given him a thing for older women? Or maybe he always had one. Sakura was six and a half months older then him.

I hope things work out for him. Ayame did always treat him well. She can take care of herself in case of trouble, and look after Naruto as well. Still, I don't see anything happening between them for a few years.

I shouldn't be surprised he doesn't seem interested in Sakura or Hinata. Their new change in attitude must have scared him off. I'm just glad being around them and Anko hasn't turned him off women.

It's not that I find the thought of him being with another guy to be a turn on. I certainly am not having fantasies of Naruto having a threesome with Sai and Haku, not at all.

It's odd, but I'm okay with him being with another woman. I had prepared myself for this, and honestly, I was expecting him to get together with either Hinata or Sakura after what happened last loop. No, I don't want to talk about that. It'll be a story for another time.

So that was the story of our first c-rank missions. No, I have no idea if team ten had a c-rank mission and I don't care. Actually, I haven't seen them lately so they might be on one right now.

There doesn't appear to be anything exciting happening anytime soon. I guess the next big event will be the chunin exams. I wonder if we'll be entered in it? Considering what's going to happen, I'd rather not.

* * *

Authors Notes: I've decided to just stick to a summary format from Ino's point of view. It'll be easier this way. I might have some dialogue again for some important events later on.

I was going to include the whole Ino/Naruto/Hinata drama this chapter, but I decided to flesh it out into it's own and include Sasuke and Sakura too. That will likely be the next chapter.

If you're wondering why Ino stopped calling Kakashi sensei, it's not out of a lack or respect, I've just gotten lazy. She'd still call him that if there was dialogue. This is done as an inner monologue from Ino's point of view, who's over two hundred years old so titles like that have gotten old for her as well. She might be like Kakuzu in that respect.


	5. Tales of Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Ino in a Time Loop

Chapter 5: Tales of Heartbreak

I suppose it's time I revealed the major drama that happened between me, Naruto and Hinata. It all started just after Sasuke and Sakura got together, so if anyone asks it's Sakura's fault.

As you know, Naruto and I started dating after we started to comfort each other once the people we were in love with got together. I thought since we shared the same pain it would be easier to heal it together. Naruto thought so too.

One of the things he learned from fighting Pain was that when you've felt the same pain as someone else, you can truly understand them. We both felt the pain of wasting out lives chasing after someone who would never return our feelings.

We were already friends since I had repaired my friendship with Sakura to give me an excuse to be closer to team seven, and therefore Sasuke. That obviously didn't work out, but it had a nice unintended side effect of bringing me closer to Naruto.

When Sasuke and Sakura started dating we would meet to vent off our anger. Usually we'd just yell and complain about them and try to come up with reasons to hate them so we could get over them. That never lasted long. Naruto loved Sakura as much as I loved Sasuke.

When that didn't work we'd spar instead and fight until we were too tired to feel anything at all. Naruto didn't have anyone available consistently to spar with since he removed himself from team seven, as being around Sasuke and Sakura was too painful, so it was a big help for him.

Sometimes when we were reminded of Sasuke or Sakura we'd find each other and do something to forget them. We'd see a movie, have a meal together, work in the flower shop, or just take a walk together and chat about anything that came to our minds.

One day somebody, I don't remember who, told us we made a cute couple and was glad we each found somebody. The funny thing was, neither of us objected to that. Instead of blushing and denying it, we accepted it as a compliment and carried on with what we were doing. From that moment on we had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Not everything was perfect though. Apparently someone else had planned on being the one to heal Naruto's pain.

You see, Hinata has been in love with Naruto for as long as she could remember. She just never had the courage to tell him. In my first life, she confessed to him after jumping in to his rescue while he was pinned down by the Deva path of Pain. Since that never happened last loop, she didn't confess.

Hinata hadn't been able to work up the nerve to tell Naruto how she felt about him until long after Sasuke and Sakura got together. She felt guilty that she hadn't told Naruto she loved him since if she did they might have gotten together and Naruto wouldn't be heartbroken over Sakura.

It's just too bad that Hinata and I run in different social circles. I don't think she pays attention to gossip either or she would know Naruto and I had gotten together. Or at least she would have heard rumours about it.

We kept our relationship low key. It's not because he still had a bad reputation, far from it. Naruto just preferred keeping his personal life, well, personal.

I thought it was a sign of maturity from him. When he was twelve I'm sure if a pretty girl like me was going out with him he'd have told everybody, especially if it was Sakura.

Anyway, one night sometime after Naruto and I became an official couple we had been drinking and things started heating up. We didn't go too far, but I ended up staying the night at his apartment.

No one knew I was there except for my parents since like I said, Naruto and I were keeping a low profile. What happened the next morning would break poor little Hinata's heart.

She had finally decided to tell Naruto how she felt. She cooked a big breakfast for them to share, and even made ramen. Let me tell you this, Hinata is a great cook and because she was making it for Naruto she put her heart and soul into it.

Hinata came by early that morning to wake up Naruto and have breakfast together. When he was happy and content from the wonderful meal she was going to confess. That fairy tale dream was about to disappear forever.

You see, Naruto is a sound sleeper, and it was his day off. Needless to say, he wouldn't be waking up until much later. I however am an early riser, but I'm not always very coherent. So when Hinata came knocking at Naruto's door that morning I answered. Did I mention I was only wearing panties and one of Naruto's t-shirts? Well, Hinata noticed.

So there we are. Hinata is standing in front of the door, looking as surprised as I've ever seen her. The breakfast she made, wrapped up and stored in neat little bento boxes and carried in a plastic bag was sitting beside her. There was another bag with what was clearly two ramen bowls in it.

As for me, there I am, half asleep and half naked, answering the door to Naruto's apartment at eight in the morning. Then next thing I know she started to cry and before I can say anything she's gone.

Once I realized what had happened a part of me felt terrible. I knew how she felt about Naruto. Hell, the only one who didn't know how she felt was Naruto himself. I should have known this would happen at some point and prepared for it.

There was another part of me that felt much differently. Deep down, that part said Hinata wasn't likely to do something like this so it was okay to surprised. Even if she confessed to him the Hyuga clan may not have approved of them having a relationship.

There was more. That part of me wasn't trying to make me feel better, but make me feel what I did was right.

That voice said I knew that Sakura would pick Sasuke over Naruto any day, and it was her fault for not knowing what she was missing out on. As for Naruto, at some point someone was going to realize what a catch he was, so it might as well be me.

Since Sasuke was off the market it would only be a matter of time before the fangirls moved on to the next most eligible bachelor. I'm done with fighting them so it was time for a preemptive strike.

That's when I realized how I really felt about him. I had fallen in love with him. It wasn't a gradual build-up that came about from two friends finding solace in each other like I thought.

I knew from previous loops what kind of man he would become. Any woman would be thrilled to have someone like him for a boyfriend, a woman like me. That's why I never did anything regarding Hinata's feelings. I wanted Naruto for myself.

I still felt a little bad about hurting Hinata, but I was with Naruto now, no regrets. It may have been selfish of me, but sometimes that's how love works. I only with I had realized it sooner. Instead of waiting until Naruto had his heart broken I could have saved him that pain and gotten together with him first.

Not that would have worked. He would still be in love with Sakura, and everyone would think I was still in love with Sasuke, which I am. He probably would have thought I was playing a trick on him. No, it may not have been the best way, but how we got together was the way most likely to work.

That startling realization was enough to completely wake me up. I grabbed the breakfast and carried it inside, storing it in the fridge so it wouldn't go to waste. I didn't feel like eating any of it, my appetite was gone.

I took a quick shower and put on a clean pair of clothes. I kept some here just in case I ever slept over. If anyone saw me leaving Naruto's apartment wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday they'd jump to the wrong conclusions. That's how everyone found out about Sasuke and Sakura's first time. Naruto was depressed for a week after that.

I took one last moment to check on Naruto, who was still asleep. We'd have a lot to discuss later, but for now Hinata was my only concern. I needed to find her.

I spent the entire morning searching the whole village. I never found her. No one had even seen her all day. That most likely meant after she left Naruto's apartment she went straight home. Since I'd never be allowed in to see her I went back to Naruto's apartment to see him.

When I got there Naruto had just gotten up. He had taken a shower and was now in his casual clothes. We were both hungry, and he had found Hinata's breakfast in the fridge. I stopped him before he could try it, since I felt guilty about keeping it. Besides, it was now lunchtime.

I pulled him over to the couch and sat him down on it. I told him what happened that morning, every little detail. How Hinata cooked the food just for him so they could share it, how she felt about him, how I felt about him and how I couldn't find Hinata after looking all morning.

Naruto was silent for a bit. It was unnerving. Finally he said that while he's happy to know someone else cares for him, he only thought of Hinata as a friend. He was surprised she felt like that, as he only remembered speaking to her twice. Once before the finals of the chunin exams started, and again after returning from the rescue Gaara mission.

I explained to him how she used to admire him while they were in the academy and watched him from afar. She just never had the courage to speak up and tell him how she felt.

What Naruto said next surprised me. He told me that's why he only thinks of her as a friend. The woman he would be interested in is one who knows what she wants and would fight for it. Someone who would always be there for him. Someone like me.

That's when he told me he loved me too. We spent the rest of the day in his apartment, and what we did is none of your business.

We felt guilty about keeping the food Hinata cooked, even if it was for Naruto. We took it to the orphanage Naruto grew up in and shared it with the kids. There was lots of it too, and none of it went to waste.

Unlike what most people might think Naruto was never abused there. The people running it were ninjas who tutor the orphans and subtlety encourage them to enroll at the ninja academy.

Since they were under the direct control of the Hokage, who did everything in his power to protect Naruto, nothing bad ever happened to him. Naruto still moved out and into his own apartment when he joined the academy.

I'm starting to get off track now. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, Hinata. Sorry, I had a blonde moment there. Well, it was a couple days after the incident. We decided to go the Hyuga estate and speak to Hinata so we could clear everything up and hopefully, ease her broken heart.

When we got there all the branch house members guarding the entrance said that Hinata was training with her father and could not see us. There was a hidden message though. We were no longer welcome here.

My guess is once Hinata realized she could never be with Naruto she instead dedicated herself to her other goal of changing the Hyuga clan. Hinata trained relentlessly to master her clan's techniques and become the new head of the Hyuga. Eventually she succeeded in eliminating the caged bird seal, and all without Naruto's help.

It seemed like for a time she would stay single. I guess Naruto was the only man Hinata could ever love. Now that I think about it, I don't anyone else who would be good for her. I guess if she couldn't be with the man she loved she would be with no one at all.

Hanabi however, she had different plans. Once Hinata started training harder the skill gap between them began to shrink. Hanabi wanted to prove she was better then her older sister so she started trying to steal Naruto from me. Her goal was to gain the affections of the man her sister wanted but didn't get.

It obviously didn't work. Naruto was oblivious to her intentions. He did start to get tired of her always hanging off him and introduced her to the Konohamaru corps, kids her own age.

I think he was hoping she'd fall for Konohamaru and leave him alone. Surprisingly it worked, just not exactly as planned. Hanabi ended up falling for Udon! I still don't know how that happened, or rather I still don't get how it could happen. They were happy together though. Konohamaru and Moegi got together too.

That wasn't the end of our Hyuga troubles. Once word got out that Naruto and I were a couple and of Hinata's heartbreak people started taking sides. I still can't believe they had nothing better to do.

It was common knowledge that Hinata liked Naruto who liked Sakura who liked Sasuke who liked tomatoes. Once Sasuke and Sakura became a couple and Naruto became more depressed over that everyone expected Hinata to finally confess, break him out of his funk and then they'd get together.

Well guess what. As soon as they found out I was dating Naruto they started calling me out for stealing Hinata's man. Please, he was never hers. If she really wanted him she would have done something about it much sooner, not wait until he was at his lowest and most vulnerable.

I could ignore the civilians and lower ranking ninjas who thought bad about me. What hurt was how the Konoha twelve was split over what happened.

Kiba, Shino and Neji were on Hinata's side. They had been working on getting her to open up and make a move on Naruto for some time. They wanted her to be happy, and now she definitely was not.

Shikamaru, Choji and surprisingly, Sasuke and Sakura were on my and Naruto's side. The latter two, while we still found it painful to be around them were still our friends and were happy we got together.

Tenten and Lee stayed out of it. They felt it wasn't anyone's business about who gets together with who. Speaking of which, since they stayed neutral they found it difficult being around Neji and started spending more time with each other. It was only a short time before they got together too.

Eventually things got better, but it was strained for some time. We all moved on with our lives. Sasuke and Sakura got married, Naruto joined ANBU and I became a jonin sensei.

I told you before, but three years after that Naruto's parentage came out, and Sasuke and Sakura split up. Since I already told one tale of heartbreak, I might as well share another.

I told you why they got divorced. Sasuke wanted a family to restore his clan, but Sakura had worked hard to become one of the best medics in the village. Medical ninja of her skill were rare as Tsunade had yet to get her medical program started. The village needed her in the hospital, not as a mother for potential future shinobi.

In the end, Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and decided to set Sakura free. They still loved each other, which is why they had an amicable break-up. Sasuke wanted Sakura to become a great and renowned medic, and she wanted him to find someone who'd help him ease the pain of his loss.

What do I mean by that? The loss of his family of course. That's why he wanted to start a family so badly. Sakura though, as much as she loved him just wasn't ready to be a mother yet.

In case you're wondering how I'll deal with it if I get together with Sasuke, I've decided to do it. Unlike Sakura who had only been a strong medic for a few years after being mediocre for so long, I've already had a great career in a past loop.

That doesn't mean all the work I put into becoming strong will go to waste. I'll still be a ninja. My kids won't be young forever, and they'll start school and the ninja academy at some point too. If I need help around the house I'll be able to afford servants.

As for Sasuke, I'm sure he'd be a great dad. He wants a strong family, and would raise his kids to be great. His own father seemed to focus on Itachi more so I know Sasuke wouldn't play favourites and make time for each of his kids.

I'm willing to become a mother, and I'll be ready when the time comes. I enjoyed being a mother with Naruto. I'll miss our kids, and grandkids, but even if I got together with Naruto again our children wouldn't be the same.

That reminds me of what Naruto was like as a father. He was so happy to be a dad, but at the same time he had no idea what to do. He learned fast though, and loved our children dearly.

Still, there were some painful moments. Our children had both parents, as I did. Naruto was an orphan, and he missed out on a lot of little things parents did for their kids.

He had no one to tuck him into bed and sing him to sleep, or read to him.

He never had a home cooked meal until I invited him over to have dinner with my parents. He ended up getting quite close to them, and asked them for advice a lot.

There would be moments where something minor would occur and I'd take care of it, but Naruto would have no idea what to do since no one ever did it for him. Sometimes I could see the pain in his eyes when he wondered if anyone ever did anything for him when he was young.

Those moments didn't last long. He had me, my parents, and all his friends now. If he ever needed help there was always someone to turn to.

When he felt the pain of never knowing his parents he reminded himself that he was a parent now and had a responsibility as one. If there was something he didn't know about he wouldn't rest until he knew everything there was about it. Naruto vowed to be the best dad ever, and he doesn't go back on his word.

That was Naruto's tale of heartbreak, over never knowing what it was like to have parents, or a normal childhood. He managed to find a happy ending, as did Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke met the future mother of his children when he saved her from bandits on a routine patrol mission. Sasuke had taken them up so he could explore Fire Country as he had bad memories of fangirls in Konoha, and was hoping to meet someone outside of the village who didn't know him too well.

She didn't have anything to reward him with, but she was very attractive and like just about every woman who met him thought Sasuke was too. She offered herself to him, but Sasuke was a gentleman and politely turned her down.

He stayed with her for a bit. She told him her father was a former ninja who retired after suffering a career ending injury. He then took up trade as a blacksmith, using his fire elemental manipulation to great effect. She had learned everything from her father, so she was also skilled in fire manipulation and had a strong amount of chakra for a civilian.

Needless to say Sasuke had found a good catch. He asked her to come back with him to Konoha, and she accepted. They were married a year later, and were very happy together. In total they had seven children. All but two became strong shinobi of the leaf. The other two followed in their mother's footsteps and became blacksmiths, the best in Fire Country.

Sakura kept working as a medic. Eventually she became the head of the hospital. Although she was a strong ninja, the best medic in the village and the apprentice of the Hokage she had few potential suitors after her divorce. It seemed there weren't many guys who could compare to Sasuke, and they knew it.

Basically, Sakura had become quite a woman, and most guys were intimidated by her. She wasn't as violent as a lot of people think, but she had her moments. I think Naruto and Lee were the only guys brave enough to ask her out and incur her wrath. By the time she was over Sasuke and single though, both of them had moved on.

I'm sure if she had opened her eyes to one of them and accepted a date she would have had a great time. If she wanted a career then they would have been happy to wait until she was ready to be a mother. Naruto and Lee were so crazy for her they would have done anything to make her happy, even if she wasn't with them.

It's funny, but I've never had anyone pursue me like they went after Sakura. Sure, I've had guys ask me out before, or show some signs of interest, but none of them were interesting to me. I wonder if someone out there really did love me as much as Naruto loved Sakura, or Hinata loved Naruto? I guess I'll never know.

Several years later Sakura was still single, while everyone else had moved on. One day a woman came down with a terminal illness. Sakura did her best to try and save her, but all she could do was prolong the inevitable. Sakura was able to give the woman enough time to say good-bye to her family, who Sakura became close with during the ordeal.

The woman's husband and their two children were assisted by Sakura, who felt guilty about not doing more for the woman who died. The widower, over time became quite smitten with Sakura and started getting closer to her.

A couple of years after that they started dating, and eventually Sakura moved in with them. They never got married though. I think Sakura was never able to get over how she lost the man she always wanted, and the man who always wanted her. I think in her mind, if she couldn't be married to them she wouldn't be at all.

I do wish things could have worked out better for her. That's why I was hoping she would get together with Naruto this loop. I don't think that's going to happen now. Honestly, I have no idea what's in store for her now.

As for Hinata, once she became head of the Hyuga clan and eliminated the caged bird seal she married a distant relative within the former branch house to help further reunite the clan. I didn't see her much, but things seemed to have worked out fine for them.

What will happen to her this loop is anyone's guess. Before she was broken hearted over losing Naruto, but now she seems to have changed her feelings for him. Maybe, with Anko's help, she can change the Hyuga for the better much sooner.

Who know's, she might even find someone to love as much as she did Naruto. Now that I think about it, she does seem to be spending a lot of her time with Haku since he came here. Zabuza's gone off to join the Mist rebels, but Haku registered himself to become a Leaf ninja. I wonder if there's anything between them?

There's only one thing to do about that. It's time to take up an old hobby of mine. No not shopping, although I could do some of that too. I'm going to check all the gossip hot-spots and find out if there's really is something happening between Hinata and Haku.

I still feel bad about what happened to her last loop, but I have a chance to make up for it now. I'm going to get them together and make sure that they're happy. Fear not Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, matchmaker extraordinaire is on the job!


	6. The Chunin Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Ino in a Time Loop

Chapter 6: The Chunin Exam

So it turned out my matchmaking skills weren't needed at all. Haku and Hinata are definitely a couple already. It seems like they got together after Gato was dealt with and both sides were helping restore Wave Country. It turns out they had a few similar interests and bonded with each other.

They both like making medicinal balms and have some interest in learning medicine. Both are kind, caring and gentle souls who don't wish to see anyone harmed or be the cause of it. They also know what it's like to feel pressure to do their best and the desire to make their loved one's proud of them.

As for how Hinata's family reacted to their relationship, from what I've gathered, the Hyuga clan is hoping they'll have children someday with Haku's ice release bloodline.

Given that Hinata herself is a water type, their kids should be skilled with both elements. I'm guessing the Hyuga have finally realized being a one-trick pony is too risky and jumped at the chance to add another powerful bloodline limit to their clan.

You know, if Naruto and Sakura got together their kids might get his chakra reserves, healing and her great control. My kids inherited those traits from Naruto, so they could be part of a bloodline limit. If that happened and one of Naruto and Sakura's kids married and had children with one of Haku and Hinata's, they'd be very strong.

Think about it. Large chakra reserves combined with great control, accelerated healing, ice release and the byakugan, not to mention advanced wind and water affinities from their grandparents would make them incredibly versatile in battle. I better not think like this too much. It seems like something Orochimaru would be interested in.

So that's enough about manipulating offspring of bloodline users for potentially dangerous means. You're probably wondering what's been going on with me. To tell you the truth, not much.

I spend most of my time working on my taijutsu to get my body in shape. Until I'm fully matured I can't use my full potential, but I can get as close to it as I can.

Kakashi hasn't had us doing any more c-ranks lately. My guess is since the chunin exams are coming up he wants us to be available for them. Until then we've been doing nothing but d-rank missions, team building exercises, and working with our clans in mine and Shikamaru's cases.

I did manage to get Kakashi to test our elemental affinities one day. He wasn't going to teach us how to use them, just test them out of curiosity.

Naturally, he and Sasuke were surprised I had a lightning affinity like them until I explained it was very common in the Yamanaka clan. I'm hoping that gives me some bonus points for when Sasuke avenges his clan and decides to start reviving it.

While I'm not too thrilled with the thought Sasuke would only be with me so we could have strong children, that's just the way his mind works now. He did eventually fall for Sakura, even if he had a hard time showing it. I'm sure I'll get him to recognize me as a powerful kunoichi and earn his respect someday.

Anyway, what I'm really hoping for is that when it comes time for the month long period between the second and third exam that I'll get to train alongside Sasuke and learn lightning manipulation with him from Kakashi. That'll be a good time to bond with him.

It does mean I'll have to lose in the preliminaries, but I'm okay with that. If I did pass and get promoted to chunin and Sasuke doesn't it'll just hurt his ego and my chances with him. Besides, I need to be in the audience so I can protect them anyway, not with the other competitors.

On the other hand, given the increased security in the village nowadays, I don't even know if there will be an invasion, or how successful it will be. Oh well, for now I need to focus on how to get my team past Orochimaru alive and into the finals of the exam.

Aside from all that, I've been spending my remaining time helping out in my family's flower shop. It's a nice, relaxing place. I actually see Naruto come by every now and then for gardening supplies. He said he's taken it up as a hobby, and so he could grow his own vegetables.

I think both are due to Anko's influence on him. I could just see her encouraging her students to focus on something like a hobby to keep from going insane, or developing a weird personality quirk like so many jonin.

What's even funnier is the idea of Naruto willingly eating vegetables. I looked into it, and it turned out Anko and Ayame double teamed Naruto and force fed them to him. I with I could have seen that. I can't help but fantasise about how they pulled it off, or if Hinata and Sakura helped out too.

Oh great, now I'm all hot and bothered. I hate being twelve again. Okay, I just need to breath calmly, relax, and go take out my frustration on some innocent training logs. It's times like this that I'm going to miss Naruto's stamina and shadow clone technique.

* * *

It's finally the first day of the chunin exams. I met Sasuke and Shikamaru, and informed them of Izumo and Kotetsu's plan to keep out the weaker genin. I convinced them to take a different way inside to the testing room.

Sasuke went along with it just fine. Less weaklings meant better odds of fighting strong opponents. I still remember in my first life how I heard he blew their plans. I think he did it to show off, so I just explained their plan to him in a way that would make it work to his advantage.

For now, the plan is to sneak in and remain inconspicuous. We'll have to avoid the other teams from out village. Luckily we haven't met team Gai yet and team eight wasn't entered.

Surprised about that? I was too, until I heard the reasoning for it from Naruto himself when he came into the flower shop one day.

Apparently since Anko has them doing so many c-ranks, and training them mercilessly they're already good enough to make chunin. Instead they're just going to receive field promotions when they've done enough missions.

Another benefit of it is that they can keep their skills secret for longer, since they won't be using them against several opponents in the second test, or showing them off in the third.

Not only that, but since Anko did such a good job teaching them I've heard she's up for promotion to full jonin, instead of special jonin. I don't think she's up for teaching again, but I've heard rumours about the kunoichi lessons at the academy being altered somewhat. There might be a connection there.

I just hope Kiba can keep his big mouth shut. He should recognize us by scent, so we've tried a few things to alter ours somewhat so he doesn't call us out and paint a bulls-eye on us. If we're lucky, Choji and Shino can keep him in line.

We got lucky and managed to avoid both of the other teams, and even Kabuto. I made sure he didn't notice us, and if he did, he didn't have a chance to approach us.

Eventually the first test began. Sasuke used his sharingan to copy the movements of one of the plants in the exam. He activated it during a sparring session we had, and I do not want to talk about how that happened. I am not a blonde harpy, no matter what anyone says, got that?

Ahem. As for Shikamaru, he answered the questions himself, but I bet he only did it so he could sleep for the remainder of the test.

I used my mind-body switch to take control of someone who had filled out their test. I could have answered them all by myself, but I had to maintain the illusion I was just an ordinary genin. Answering all the questions on the test without cheating would make me seem like some kind of genius.

I briefly considered the possibility of sabotaging some of the others to keep more teams from passing, but unfortunately I don't have any way of doing so. That's something for me to look into.

Anyway, the test came to an end. Ibiki did his usual act of intimidating the poor chunin hopefuls into quitting, asked us if we wanted to take the tenth question, then passed those who did.

It looks like in addition to my team, the sound team, sand siblings, team Gai, team ten, Kabuto's team, a couple teams from grass, one of which may be Orochimaru in disguise, and a few teams from rain and waterfall passed, among others.

At that point, Anko made her usual entrance. Without her team in the exams it seems she was still made a proctor. After showing off a bit she led us to training ground forty-four, the forest of death.

Here Anko did her usual act to scare us. After giving us our waivers we signed them and received our scroll. So it's onward to the forest of death!

* * *

Well that was fun. The preliminaries just ended earlier today, and all I want to do is have a nice, long shower and a good night's rest. I know you want to hear all about how it went, so I'll be nice and tell you first.

It started off okay. We entered the forest, and proceeded to head for the tower where we would set a trap for one of the other teams. Hopefully we would get another scroll before Orochimaru attacked us.

I knew it was inevitable. There was no way we could get to the tower before he found us, and we have no chance of getting away from him if he catches us.

The easiest way to get past him alive was for Sasuke to go all out against him enough to impress him so Orochimaru will give Sasuke the curse seal. Since all of need to be alive and able to fight to pass the second stage and advance, Orochimaru should leave me and Shikamaru alive.

That's why Kabuto intervened to help Naruto and Sakura in my first life. He didn't want them to fail, and helped them pass.

Luckily that's what happened. We didn't get to the tower to set up a trap, but we made it to a safe clearing to rest until Sasuke was better. It would be difficult to make it to the tower while trying to protect him. What's even better is that Orochimaru gave us his scroll, which was the type we needed.

I knew Sasuke might give it up so I offered to hold onto it, with the excuse that no one would suspect the weakest member of the team to be carrying it. I'm actually the strongest, but I can't let anyone know that. Or if they do, I can't let them live.

I spent my time watching Sasuke, using my medical skills to make sure he was okay. I don't have any way of removing the curse seal, but I can make sure he survives receiving it.

Shikamaru set up a network of traps. When the sound team came to attack us, presumably to encourage Sasuke to tap into the curse seal, Shikamaru disabled them on his own.

We took their scroll, equipment, and left them bound and vulnerable. That should keep them from advancing, or at least from causing any more trouble.

Sasuke awoke soon after that, and we all made it to the tower with three days to spare. We told the examiners what happened to us too. Sasuke was taken away to have his curse mark sealed and examined further, while Shikamaru and I rested up for the preliminaries.

Team ten was already here, having finished on the first day, along with the sand siblings. Kiba warned us about them, having seen firsthand what Gaara was capable of.

When the time limit was up, there were five teams that passed. My team, team ten, team Gai, the sand siblings, and Kabuto's team all passed. Oddly, Kabuto didn't drop out. He ended up beating Choji, so I think he's up to something.

I ended up getting matched against Gaara, so I forfeited. Sasuke beat Tenten. Shikamaru got the bye, which pleased him greatly. Temari beat Shino, Kiba beat the chakra draining guy on Kabuto's team, while Neji beat the other guy who could dislocate his limbs. Finally, Kankuro beat Lee.

The final match-ups were announced as Sasuke VS Gaara, Kiba VS Shikamaru, Kabuto VS Kankuro, and Temari VS Neji. After that, we were allowed to leave and prepare for the finals.

Kakashi led us to the bridge where we meet up every day to discuss our training for the finals. Shikamaru is going to work on his clan techniques with his dad, while Kakashi offered to take me and Sasuke away for the month to work on our lightning manipulation. I did it! Score one for me!

This is just too perfect. It turns out he wanted me to come along since I had medical certification and could use my help taking care of Sasuke while they're training. Teaching me how to use lightning manipulation is just as added bonus. While I'm at it, I should make sure they're not late for the finals. Sasuke is up first, so hopefully I won't have to worry about it.

So that's happened in the second round. Tomorrow I leave with Kakashi and Sasuke for parts unknown. I'm really looking forward to it.

I mean, I learned a bit about how to use the lightning element and a few low-level techniques in my last life, but I had retired from my ninja career by then to look after my family.

I really didn't have much time to work on them, even with shadow clones. It wasn't necessary for me to know it then, so I guess it doesn't matter. Now though, I need to master it so I can prove my skill to Sasuke, and perfect a secret technique too if I'm lucky.

Of course, getting to spend a whole month with Sasuke is going to be a unique experience. He's not the same person that I remember. Instead of a man who's put his family's spirits to rest and found his own peace, he's a boy who considers himself an avenger and won't let anyone get close to him. I hope I can keep him away from the negative influences working against us.

* * *

The long wait is over, it's now the day of the finals of the chunin exams. I just finished a gruelling month training with Kakashi and Sasuke. That guy can be a slave driver when he wants to be. If it wasn't for my medical training and all the working out I've been doing to get into shape, I don't think I would have survived.

Being a medic had other benefits. I was able to help Sasuke recover faster, so he got more training done. I think he's stronger then last time, except he hasn't copied any of Lee's taijutsu moves. Kakashi forbid Sasuke from using his sharingan while watching the matches. He'll only let Sasuke copy the moves he shows him.

I learned a lot too. Kakashi showed us how to use the Chidori. Well, he taught it to Sasuke, while I watched. Still, I had seen enough that I'm sure I could figure out the rest on my own. The tunnel vision and vulnerability could be countered by the secret technique I'm working on. No, I'm not going to tell you about it, it'll be a surprise.

While we were on a break I asked Kakashi about what it was like to be a student of the Fourth Hokage. He was surprised at first, since he didn't think I knew about that. I told him how I found out everything I could about him before we took the bell test.

Kakashi then told us a bit about his past, but he didn't go into a lot of detail. I guess he's still not ready to open up about it yet.

I had a specific reason for asking about Naruto's dad. I was hoping Kakashi would tell us something about the flying thunder god technique. I learned a lot about it while helping Naruto master it in the last loop, but I was never able to use it myself. Either it's part of a bloodline, or it requires you to be a blood relative of it's creator.

My son was able to learn it, but had a much harder time then Naruto, as did his son. None of my daughters were able to learn it, or any of our other grandchildren. I guess the only one who truly understands how it works is Namikaze Minato himself. If someone wanted to be as fast as him, they'd have to invent their own high speed technique.

Other then that not much happened. Sasuke spent all of his time training, and I only interacted with him when he needed healing. I guess it'll be some time still before he begins to open up.

So here the three of us are now, heading for the stadium for Sasuke's fight. We're only an hour late too! Despite my best efforts, I still couldn't get them there on time. At least I've got a shadow clone watching the matches so I'll know what happened.

Eventually we made it to the stadium. I took a seat in the audience with the other rookies, dispelling the clone I had sent in my place, no one the wiser to our switch.

Ugh, that's a lot of info I just absorbed. It looks like since Sasuke wasn't here they postponed his match. Shikamaru beat Kiba, but took his sweet time doing so.

Kabuto and Kankuro's match was interesting. It looks like it was choreographed, but you'd have to be paying close attention to notice. They were definitely holding back. Kankuro ended up winning. They also took a lot of time.

I wonder if they were stalling for Sasuke? That might have been what Shikamaru was doing too. Or he could just have been lazy, it's hard to tell with him.

Temari ended up beating Neji. She didn't even let him start his monologue, or use rotation. Temari just opened her fall all the way and unleashed a huge tornado that tore up all the trees and rocks in the arena along with Neji and turned him into a human rock tumbler.

That was overkill alright. Neji looked really bad afterwards. The medics will be working on him for some time. I guess Temari was sick of the long matches and decided to go for a quick victory.

Their match ended just as we got here, so Kakashi and Sasuke ended up making their grand entrance and finally started Sasuke and Gaara's match.

It was different to say the least. Sasuke isn't as fast as last time so instead Kakashi focused on teaching Sasuke long range attacks so he can stay back and dodge Gaara's sand.

For the most part, Sasuke threw kunai with explosive tags on them at Gaara from various points, probably testing his defences. Gaara just stood still and let his sand protect him.

It's too bad Sasuke can't use water or earth techniques like Naruto. He would just soak the sand and bury it underground, leaving Gaara defenceless. Then all he'd have to do is one of his speed techniques to slap a chakra suppressing tag in Gaara so he can't use the one-tailed tanuki's power, and that would be it.

Now Sasuke isn't even bothering with the explosive tags, he's just peppering Gaara with a lot of kunai. They're all being blocked by the sand armour, so that's not going to do anything.

Oh wait, I spoke too soon. Sasuke's using a lightning technique. It looks like he's using the kunai embedded in Gaara as lightning rods. Sasuke's lightning attack is jumping from his hand to all around Gaara.

It seems that Gaara's sand shield isn't protecting him from being electrocuted, if his screams are any indication. Oh, now's he's mad. He's encased himself in a sphere of sand. He'll be transforming soon.

Sasuke is now taking this chance to use the Chidori. If he's lucky, he can deal a serious enough wound to Gaara that even the tanuki's chakra won't help keep him conscious.

There he goes, charging in. I hope Gaara's sand doesn't shoot out spikes like last time. I wonder if I should have warned him about that, or how Gaara has a tailed beast sealed inside him? Nah, if I did I'd have to explain how I knew that. I did tip off the authorities to Gaara's tenant, so hopefully someone here is prepared to deal with that.

Now that I think about it, Gaara's sand seems to be moving slower ever since Sasuke electrocuted it. I don't think I'll ever understand why exactly lightning beats earth, it makes no sense.

Ouch, the spikes didn't appear, and by the looks of Sasuke got a direct hit with the Chidori. The sand's falling away, and yes, Sasuke's hand is stuck in Gaara's stomach. Gross. Well, if the medics get to him fast enough they can save him.

Huh, Jiraiya is down there now, with an ANBU in a cat mask. That must be Yamato. I guess they do know about Shukaku. Well, there goes Sand's secret weapon.

Ooh, look, pretty feathers. I guess that's the signal for the invasion. I'll fake being asleep for a bit, then slip away and join the action when it's safe.

I'm guessing that Orochimaru was hoping Gaara would transform, and wasn't expecting him to take a life threatening hit, then be taken away to have his powers sealed. Oh well, better luck next time.

Kakashi found me, and is telling me to duck for cover for some reason. The sound four just put up their barrier, and for some reason the ANBU are putting up another of their own.

What the hell! They just blew up the building where Orochimaru was fighting the Hokage! Oh, Kakashi just told me they knew about the invasion and set up a trap for Orochimaru, who's now in tiny little pieces. The Hokage is safe too, he had a clone take his place during the exam.

Okay, I'm all better now. I'm helping escort the civilians to the shelters, and giving first aid when I can. When that's done, I have to stay and guard them.

So, as of now Gaara is most likely locked away, his powers sealed up. Orochimaru and the sound four are ashes in the wind, but it wouldn't surprise me if he survived somehow. That only leaves the giant snake summons, but I have a feeling that's dealt with as well.

Hmm, I guess things worked out fine then. I wonder what will happen next? Will Gaara be released and become Kazekage without Naruto beating some sense into him? Will Sasuke and Shikamaru get promoted, leaving me behind? Will Sarutobi stay Hokage or retire at last?

You know, maybe he'll keep the job until Naruto's ready. He's really coming along. I bet he'll be a jonin in a year or two. I'd really like to see how he deals with being the Fifth Hokage. Or maybe I could work harder and get the job! I like the sound of Uchiha Ino, Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I like it a lot.

* * *

Author's note: No seriously, we need more stories that make Naruto the fifth Hokage and how he deals with it. Also, don't make Ino the Hokage. I made her into as much of a mary sue as it is. Besides, becoming Hokage is Naruto's dream and Ino would never take that from him, at least not in this story.

Also, thanks to FullenAngel for beta-reading. If anyone else would like to offer any help, let me know. I still the basics for the story all planned out, but I wouldn't mind sharing a few details in exchange for some feedback.


	7. Cherry Tomato Intermission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Ino in a Time Loop

Chapter 7: Cherry Tomato Intermission

It's been a few months now since the chunin exams, and much has changed in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as well as the rest of the Elemental Nations.

Things were a bit hectic after the exams, but it wasn't as bad as it was in my first life, or later loops.

For one, the Third Hokage was still alive, and surprisingly, he has no intention of retiring yet. I think he may just be holding out until Naruto's ready. I hope he does.

Anyway, a few days after the invasion, the funeral service was held. There were much fewer deaths this time around. I know there was no way for me to prevent them all, so I'm just thankful for every person who survived.

On the day after the funeral, the promotions for the exams were given. Sasuke and Shikamaru received promotions for their display in the actual exams, while Team Eight received battlefield promotions.

Apparently they were directly involved in the counter-attack against the Sand and Sound ninja. It was Naruto himself who summoned a battle-toad to defeat the giant three-headed snake while Jiraiya co-ordinated the counter-attack with the Hokage.

Everyone's been talking about how the three of them have shown a lot of progress, and might even surpass the legendary three ninja someday. No one has come up with a good nickname for their team yet.

Anko couldn't be prouder of them. Especially since that now they're all chunin, she no longer has to teach them. From what I've heard, one team was enough for her.

I've heard that for now though, Naruto will be training with Jiraiya. My guess is so that he can be prepared for when Akatsuki begins capturing the hosts of the tailed beasts.

Hinata is now training with her clan to learn more of her family's techniques, and develop her own moves and fighting style that's more suited for her. I think Anko is still giving her assassination and interrogation training too.

That's kind of weird. Hinata, the girl who used to afraid of hurting her little sister in a spar could someday be the Leaf Village's best assassin and more feared as an interrogator then my daddy, Ibiki and Anko combined. I'm honestly surprised she didn't become a medic like Sakura.

Speaking of forehead, she's travelling with Tsunade now. Jiraiya and Naruto couldn't convince her to return to the village, but they did get her to take on Sakura as another apprentice. Apparently the plan is for Sakura to learn everything she can from Tsunade since she won't return. I guess that's the best we can do for now.

It's not a huge loss. Don't forget, I've been looping for a few centuries now, or what feels like it anyway. I know quite a lot about medicine myself. I've even been printing medical journals with information that hasn't been discovered yet. The leaf Village is already way ahead of where is was in the first loop, even without Tsunade.

So Sakura's gone for two or three years, Hinata's holed up with her clan, and Naruto is either training or taking missions. Surprised by that? In my first life, her was gone for two and a half years, but now he's still around, sometimes anyway.

I think I know why. If the Third Hokage wants Naruto to be his successor, then Naruto needs to have a good reputation and mission history to get the job. Taking him out of the village would put his career on hold, and then the Hokage would need to find someone else to take his place until Naruto was ready.

So for now Naruto, who already befriended several foreign leaders, like Shibuki of Waterfall, Tazuna of Wave, Princess Koyuki of spring, Zabuza in the Hidden Mist Village, and Gaara in the Hidden Sand Village among others, now needs to build up a good reputation in his own village.

Oh right, I didn't tell you about Zabuza and Gaara yet, and I'm sure you want to hear about Princess Koyuki. I'll get to them later. Anyway, Naruto's slowly been developing a lot of goodwill amongst the villagers lately, ever since the chunin exams.

For one thing, his army of shadow clones was very useful in the post-invasion clean up. You can pay Naruto in ramen, so it's cheap labour. That helped make more ninja available for other missions, so the village hasn't suffered as much of an income loss as it could have.

So for now, things are fine in our village. I guess now's a good time to tell you what happened to Gaara.

Once he was taken away by Jiraiya and Yamato, they had his wounds treated while working on suppressing the one-tailed tanuki's influence on him. Without his sand, or a voice whispering into his head telling him to kill, Gaara became quite normal, eventually. Well, as normal as he can get.

At first, he was pretty scared, as odd as it sounds. Having no way of defending himself left him feeling vulnerable for the first time in his life. Luckily, my dad helped with his counselling. Even Naruto was allowed to visit him to help Gaara's rehabilitation.

After some time, Gaara was pronounced sane, or as sane as ninja's can get. He's back in the Hidden Sand Village with his siblings, working on becoming Kazekage. That's thanks to Naruto, of course.

It's amazing how we were able to help him with some good, old fashioned therapy. There should be more ninja therapists. So many problems could have been solved that way. In case you're wondering, I'm working on Sasuke. I'm just taking my time with him.

As for Zabuza, I bet you're wondering how the Mist rebellion fared. Well, it went off pretty well, from what I've heard. I did some comparisons to what happened in the previous loop, and my earlier lives, and it seems like it went much better.

With Zabuza's help, and the funds he acquired from Gato, they were much better off. Zabuza, for his help in liberating Wave Country, was seen as a hero amongst the people of Water Country and helped motivate them, gaining more support.

The money he took from Gato's coffers helped the rebellion forces purchase more supplies, like food and medicine for their people. That helped the recovery efforts following the rebellion a lot.

I heard Yagura's assassination went off without a hitch. He and his supporters were killed, and Terumi Mei became the new Mizukage. Zabuza is working on reforming the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist.

So, with Yagura dead again, the Akatsuki has to wait three years before they can seal the three-tailed turtle. That gives us three years to prepare.

Oh, and if you're wondering about Haku, he's still here in the Leaf Village. He and Hinata make a cute couple. I just know they're going to have really beautiful children someday.

As for Princess Koyuki, Naruto met her when he joined my team for a mission working as her bodyguards. She was working undercover as an actress with the alias Fujikaze Yukie. Kakashi helped her escape her war-torn home of Snow Country when she was young.

Long story short, since that mission could have been a movie itself, Naruto, with my team's help, saved Koyuki, defeated the bad guy and freed Snow Country from tyranny, changing it into Spring Country.

That was yet another nation and it's leader saved by Naruto. If he wanted to take over the world, he's got a good start with all his political allies. If Naruto was a bit more political savvy, he could use them to put pressure on the Hidden Leaf Village's governing body to make him Hokage. I'd hate to think what would happen if we lost Naruto, or drove him away.

Anyway, I should get back to what we've been up to. After Naruto and Jiraiya came back from their unsuccessful attempt to get Tsunade to return, Naruto was sent out with my team for a mission in Tea Country.

Yes, it was the "Morino Idate and the Todoroki Shrine Race mission." We had to protect Idate while he ran the race. This time around, Naruto captured Rokusho Aoi and brought him in alive for interrogation. Anko has trained him well.

Sasuke took the sword of the thunder god, and I think he wants to keep it. Considering it's a relic of the Senju clan, I don't see that happening too soon. Then again, it would be a waste if nobody used it. I'll help him with the appeals. Maybe he'll get it someday, and then I might get to try it.

That's not all we were up to. With Orochimaru dead and Kabuto captured, we started investigating his bases around Rice Country, and other areas.

We found Juugo in a secret base, and brought him back to the village to help him overcome his curse. I know a lot about it, of course, but I can't reveal what I know without having to explain how I know it. So for now, I have to settle for discretely releasing information about it while assisting in any way I can.

Suigetsu was also found in one of Orochimaru's bases, along with Kimimaro. Suigetsu was happy to be released from his captivity, and went back to the Hidden Mist Village, where he's working on reforming the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist with Zabuza.

Speaking of that, while investigating Orochimaru's bases, we found the remaining swords of the former members, except for the Thunder Fangs. They were returned to the Hidden Mist Village, along with DNA samples from each of their former wielders. Apparently Orochimaru, or Kabuto, one of them, found them, or took them, somehow.

I guess he was planning on reviving them using the summoning: impure world resurrection. Several other DNA samples from many prominent ninjas, including the various deceased shadows were also found.

The DNA samples were all destroyed, to prevent anyone from misusing it, as well as a lot of other information. Although some of it could be useful, considering it's source, it would be controversial, even amongst ninjas.

As for Kimimaro, he was still dying, and was quite upset after learning of Orochimaru's demise. Since there was no way to save him, he was allowed to commit seppuku, and die with some honour. Some lamented his death, as he could have been a loyal and powerful ally.

So that's it for Gaara and Zabuza. Now, since that's out of the way, I suppose you'd want to hear about what I've been up to, along with the other rookies and Gai's team.

Ever since my team-mates got promoted, we've been doing higher ranked missions. Shikamaru's not too pleased though. Like I said before, I'll get a field promotion soon enough.

Anyway, since I'm still a genin I've been doing a lot of hospital work. Every now and then I like to chat with the patients. I've been told I have a great bedside manner. So, I hear a lot about what goes on in the village.

Not only that, since my daddy is one of the higher ranked interrogators, I can get some information out of him sometimes too when he comes home after a night of drinking with his friends.

What this means is I know a lot about what goes on in the Village. All the spy tricks I learned from Naruto last loop helped a lot too. In fact, I learned something big about him. You probably want to know what I know, not how I learned it. Alright, I'll tell you. I found out that there might be something going on between Naruto and Temari!

I know, it surprised me too. Usually she ends up with my lazy team-mate. They have incredible sexual tension, and she's just the kind of woman Nara men attract.

It turns out they got to know each other during Gaara's therapy. She and Kankuro stayed in the village to help make sure Gaara was treated well. They never hated him, they were just afraid of him, and concerned at times.

Since Naruto spent a lot of his free time with Gaara, he saw Temari a lot as well. She even started helping him with his wind techniques. I don't know if she was interested in him, or just trying to help him since Naruto was helping her brother.

When Naruto was assigned to join my team for the Tea Country mission, I talked to him about Temari. It was really funny how he had no clue Temari might be interested in him, not that I'm sure she does. Now though, Naruto will be a little less oblivious around her.

They're still focused on their careers for now. Naruto is obviously working towards becoming Hokage, and I think Temari wants to become a jonin, and help Gaara become Kazekage.

Okay, that's enough of them. Moving on now. I haven't heard much from team ten. They're doing fine though. There was an incident involving a former student of Kurenai's, but they took care of it with Naruto's help.

Naruto also joined Team Gai for a few missions. On one, they fought Kurosaki Raiga, a missing ninja from the Hidden Mist Village and former member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist. They ended up killing him, and claiming his swords, which were returned to the Hidden Mist Village.

Unlike Zabuza, who kept his reputation mostly clean so he could return to the Hidden Mist Village someday and hopefully become Mizukage, Raiga's was rather poor. He had terrorized a mining village in River Country, and earned several bounties. He had no chance of earning a pardon from his former village.

He also went with them on a mission in Bird Country. Naturally, Naruto saved the country from some enemy and befriended another princess. It seems to be something that comes easy for him, like when he later saved Vegetable Country and Princess Haruna.

The final mission he accompanied them on was one to the Hidden Star Village. Of course he saved the day. He didn't befriend a princess this time, just one of the village's kunoichi.

The only other big incident was when Gaara's student, Matsuri was kidnapped by the Four Celestial Symbols men. Several of us joined the Sand Siblings in the rescue operation. It was a well co-ordinated effort on both parts, ensuring good relations between our villages.

Who knows, the future Hokage might even be a part of a political marriage to make relations even stronger someday.

I suppose that's everything. For now, I'm working towards my field promotion, while spending time with my team-mates. Shikamaru is the same as ever, so we get along fine.

Sasuke however, I don't know if it's because I didn't know him very well when he was younger, but I'm starting to wonder what I saw in him. I still want to help Sasuke, and save him from his darkness, but I'm keep asking myself more and more often it would be worth it…

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, and for the chapter not being as long as the others. I had most of it written for some time, but I wasn't too inspired to work on it. I still have a vague plan for the story, although lately I've been rethinking some of my ideas. At least now I've got an outline for how it'll go. I wouldn't expect another update too soon, they seem to come whenever I feel like it.


	8. Can't Fight Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Ino in a Time Loop

Chapter 8: Can't Fight Fate

Have you ever heard the expression, the more things change, the more they stay the same? I've learned that the hard way. I spend the last loop, and the ones before it, with Shikamaru and Choji as my team-mates. This loop, I manipulated Sakura into altering the teams, and ended up with Sasuke and Shikamaru on mine. Now, I'm back to being with Shikamaru and Choji.

Surprised? So was I. I thought we had a good thing going, Sasuke, Shikamaru and I. Sasuke added a lot more diversity to the team than Choji did with his clan techniques. I guess we either didn't have that deep connection most great teams had, or Sasuke wanted to move on to other things.

It happened almost two years to the day we became a team. One day, out of the blue, Shikamaru and I were told that Sasuke had requested reassignment, and that Kakashi would no longer be our instructor.

Sasuke was joining the Hidden Leaf Village's counter-insurgent agency, presumably to use the training he'll get to help in his ambition. I don't know it he wants to become an ANBU captain like his brother, and I'm not sure of his chances if he does. Kakashi would be taking a lot of high ranking missions, as ninja of his calibre were rare, and he'd be better suited taking them than teaching anyway.

So, Choji was re-assigned to out team. He was promoted during the last chunin exams, making us all chunin. We didn't need a higher ranked ninja to accompany us anymore, but we still spent most of our time on c-rank missions, and the occasional B-rank. We still need the experience after all.

Choji's time as Kurenai's student did him some good. While she couldn't help him with his clan's techniques, she was much stricter then Asuma ever was. Choji was in better shape then in previous loops, probably from training harder, and had learned a lot of counter-illusion tactics.

I'd say I benefited more from Kakashi's training then Asuma's, as I learned a lot about lightning manipulation from him. Not as much as he taught Sasuke though. I don't resent him for that, as I have all the time in the world to learn everything there is. Huh, I hope Orochimaru isn't in a time loop. I can't imagine how powerful he'd get if he was.

Hmm, I think Shikamaru is stronger as well, at least physically, but only because Kakashi makes us spar a lot against Sasuke. Neither I nor Kakashi will let Shikamaru quit a spar either, or we'll use a low level lightning technique to give him a shock. Shikamaru has had to work out more just to be able to dodge them.

All things considered, we might be better ninjas and stronger on our own now, but I had more fun on team ten than team seven. It's harder for us now, as the three of us have to readjust to working together. Even though we're old friends, we didn't click as a team right away. It'll still take some time before we do so. At least I have my memories of being on team ten in past loops to help me. I just hope we have enough time to become a good team before Akatsuki moves out.

As for Kiba and Shino, no they didn't get put back on a team with Hinata. She's still receiving a lot of training from her clan. Just between you and me, I don't think they like how much she emulated Anko. Now Hiashi is training her in proper Hyuuga decorum and the gentle fist constantly. Now that Hinata has a backbone, I think she'll do fine.

Poor Haku though. Hinata has him wrapped around her little finger. I don't think he minds though. He was once an orphan turned apprentice/tool of a missing-ninja, now he's the boytoy of the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. I think Anko has taught Hinata too well.

I hear he's quite happy. The Hyuuga clan, while stoic, is the family he's never had. Haku's demure nature helped him adapt quite fast, and he's picking up a lot of high class mannerisms. They've also helped with his physical conditioning, since they specialize in hand-to-hand combat. Haku was always good with his bloodline, but now he has the physical strength to support it.

He's still in over his head though. Like his new allowance. As he's currently a ward of the Hyuuga clan, and not betrothed to Hinata yet, they've given him a modest spending allowance. Compared to the money he used to make on the run with Zabuza, it's like he has a small fortune. I took him shopping once to show him around, and we had a lot of fun. Damn it but that boy looked better in most dresses and kimono than I did. No wonder Naruto thought he was prettier than Sakura.

So Haku and Hinata are doing fine. I don't know how long it'll be before they're under pressure to have any children, but I think both are focusing on their training and careers for now. I'm pretty sure they're looking forward to starting a family and having children of their own, but in a way, we're still children ourselves, and have a lot of growing up to do.

Oh just listen to me, I sound like a wise old woman who thinks she's a kid. Technically I am, so I want to enjoy it while I can. Things are going to get pretty bad soon, so I should enjoy these days while they last. By the time I'm sixteen, I might be fighting in a war, so I should be ready for it.

I can focus on that another day though. So, back to Kiba and Shino then. Yeah, I have no idea what they're up to. Sorry to keep you in suspense and then give you nothing. All the missions I've been on lately have gotten in the way of keeping up to date on my vast information network, which some incorrectly refer to as gossip. I do not gossip, I seek out the truth by whatever means necessary and inform only those who need to know of it. It's not my fault they can't keep any secrets I tell them. Shut up, you know what I mean.

If I had to guess, I'd say they're on missions like me. I don't know if they've got a new team, but since they're tracking and information gathering specialists, it's a good bet their skills are being put to good use somewhere. Hopefully I'll see them again soon.

If I was still working in the hospital and not the field I'm sure I'd have seen them at some point. Unfortunately, I can't keep a shadow clone active long enough there while I'm away on a mission to find out. Even if I tried, if it dispelled at a bad time for me, the information feedback would be a major distraction. So, I don't keep any shadow clones active while I'm outside the village.

That only leaves Naruto and Sakura. Well, them and Gai's team. They're still a team, and all chunin as well, except for Neji, who's a jonin. Out of all twelve of us, He's the only one, but I think that's because he's a year older, and therefore had more experience to help him. I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto will be promoted soon enough. They're both strong enough, and have proved themselves ready for it.

Right, right, Naruto, don't rush me. He's been training with Jiraiya when he isn't taking missions. In my past lives, or at least the previous one, their training consisted mainly on working out Naruto's weaknesses. Anko did that already, so they were able to focus on his strengths.

Naruto, in my previous life, also told me they had a lot of fun, as they spent a lot of time traveling around Fire Country and the surrounding nations, and enjoyed their time together. Jiraiya also introduced Naruto to his contacts, and showed him the basics of running a spy network. I must say, it's invaluable information. I'm not sure if Naruto's been taught that this time. I still think he's going to be the next Hokage, so his training must be focused on that instead.

He and Temari are still a couple, from what I've heard. Naruto has had to learn a lot of proper behaviour to maintain their relationship, what with Gaara being Kazekage and all. Naruto wasn't too pleased at first that Gaara beat him to the top spot. Still, considering how Gaara became the Kazekage, I don't think Naruto would have wanted to become Hokage that way. Besides, it's better for him this way. His relationship with Temari, and her connection to Gaara will help him when he becomes Hokage someday.

As for Sakura, she's still traveling with Tsunade. I hear from her from time to time, mainly through postcards as our paths have never crossed. She's enjoying her time studying under Tsunade, and apparently Tsunade is enjoying it too. Maybe she'll even come back someday. I doubt it, but soon we'll need all the help we can get.

It's funny, but I don't think she has a boyfriend yet. It would be hard to maintain a relationship while on the road all the time anyway. I'll have to help her when she gets back, it's what a good friend does. Although, it'll be tricky. She became quite intimidating studying under Anko. I'm scared to see how she'll turn out after training with Tsunade.

Do you know why civilian doctors need a good bedside manner? It's because they don't have ninja powers to keep their patients under control. Sakura's temper was bad before, I don't know what it'll be like now. I can see Naruto and Lee being good for her because they can take a pounding, but Naruto is taken and I doubt Lee would like Sakura now anyway. Who would be good for her now? Bah, I'll figure it out later.

So yeah, that's pretty much it. While I tried to make some major changes, and I definitely did, some things will never change. Maybe that's for the best. Still, does that mean some things are destined to happen? That no matter what I do, there will be events beyond my control, so all I can do is accept it and pray it all works out?

Akatsuki will be moving out soon. From what I recall, Kakuzu and Hidan first went after the host of the Seven Tailed Horned Beetle since Kakuzu was from the Hidden Waterfall Village, while Konan and Nagato went after the host of the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse.

I've sent out warnings through my usual methods, but I'm not sure how well they'll be received. Things have gone good so far, but that's here in the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm not sure if word will get out to the other villages. I'm not too familiar with how their information networks work.

It terrifies me sometimes. I have all this knowledge, but how do I best use it? I can secretly inform the higher-ups in my village about what's to come, but what if they don't believe me? I've gotten lucky so far, but I'd feel terrible if I knew a tragedy was about to happen, I did my best to warn everyone about it, and they didn't believe me.

I suppose all I can do is continue what I've been doing and hope for the best. Unless I want to become Hokage so I can have access to the power to use my knowledge, that's all I can do. No, being Hokage is Naruto's dream. I'm not going to take that from him. If by some circumstance I'm offered the position in favour of Naruto, I'd turn it down. I have no desire to be Hokage, but Naruto does, and that's what will make him a great Hokage.

I wonder how Naruto would do in a time loop. Would he find a way to become Hokage as fast as possible, and use his foreknowledge to save the world, rather then subtly manipulating everyone like me? Personally, I think he'd take things head on, and bear the responsibility himself. I can just see him fighting all of Akatsuki by on his own, if only so no one else has to risk themselves against them. I suppose he would be strong enough to do so, and win. Especially if he was in a time loop.

How would he deal with finding his true love though? Would he still pine for Sakura, or would he move on, and find love with someone like Hinata, or me? At least Naruto has the benefit that even if he starts off as the village pariah every loop, Hinata still loves him regardless.

In a way, I'm kind of jealous. I've never gotten that kind of admiration from any boys before. At least, none that I'm aware of. Even Sakura had Naruto and Lee, two very nice guys, practically worshipping the ground she walked on while she only had eyes for Sasuke, just like me. Or at least, like I used to. I don't know anymore.

The thought occurs to me, if Naruto was in a time loop, and he had yet to get over Sakura, would he keep trying until he gets together with her? He would have the advantage of the loops to help him. What if he did get together with her, spent a wonderful life with her, but the loop still reset? He'd have to win her all over again, and risk losing her too.

That leaves me wondering more and more often, how can you stay faithful to your soul mate when they don't know they're supposed to be faithful to you? Or do soul mates even exist? Does that mean I was meant to be with Naruto, and I've lost him? Or that he and Temari won't work out, and I'll be the one to ease his broken heart? It's all so confusing.

When I was young, I always thought that Sasuke was the one for me. When Sasuke and Sakura became a couple, I was devastated. Naruto was there for me, like I was for him, and I'm glad he was. It wasn't the best way for us to get together, but it helped create a bond between us that wasn't there before. A part of me will always love him, and cherish the time we spent together, but I'll always feel guilty that I had never let go of my feelings for Sasuke like he did for Sakura.

Well, I'm sure of it now. I was Sasuke's team-mate for two years, and he's not what I thought he was. In fact, he's quite different from what he was in the previous loops. I guess the changes I made, and not being on Naruto's team in particular for him to influence him, have made him a different person.

Does that mean Sasuke can still become the kind of man I would love, as long as the right circumstances were met? That all I have to do is create those circumstances, and Sasuke will fall for me? Maybe I already have created the circumstances that Sasuke would fall for me, but they're the ones where I don't fall for him. I'm his team-mate, someone he has had to trust, I've supported him and haven't acted like I used to around him. For all I know, I could be his number one choice for his future wife and mother of his children.

Ugh, once upon a time the possibility of something like that would have been my dream come true. Now, it sounds more like he just wants me because I would be the best suited to helping him revive his clan, not because he loves me.

Besides, he's still focused on his goal of killing Itachi right now. That's probably why he transferred off the team. He's moving on so he can get his vengeance sooner. I guess if I consider Sasuke a friend, I'll have to support his decision. If Naruto was part of my team, and moving on meant he'd become Hokage sooner, I'd support him. Heh, I bet Naruto would turn down the offer and stay with me, er, I mean our team, just so he can have fun with us a little longer before he has to take the serious job. He's unpredictable like that.

So, do I move on from Sasuke, now that I'm sure we wouldn't work out except under the perfect circumstances? I think I should, but there's this nagging voice in the back of my head that says I should keep trying until I do. Weird, I'll have to look into that later.

The alternative to finding the perfect version of Sasuke in a loop, or at least one option, is that I stay faithful to Naruto. I would either wait for him to become single again, which he might not, or just find a way to get together with him in the next loop, and stay single for the rest of this one. I doubt that last idea is an option, as my clan will pressure me into marrying someone to continue the family line. Not to mention, what if Naruto ends up with someone else? That would mean he's not really the man I'm meant to be with. If so, then who would it be? What was the point of being with Naruto than?

Ugh, I can't think about this any more. It's starting to make my head hurt. That's really bad, considering I'm a Yamanaka and a trained medic, my head should be indestructible. I need to take a break. I have some time off before my team's next mission, it's time I paid a visit to the hot springs. Perhaps some rest and relaxation will help me. I really hope this headache is nothing. It probably is, right?

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that still wasn't as long as I would have liked, and nothing too major plot wise happened. If anyone's curious about the timeline, it's a little over three years after the start of canon, and close to the start of Shipuuden.

I've been rethinking my long term plans for this story. While the ending, at least the ending that reveals the source of the loops, and not Ino's ending, will not change, Ino's story might. Let's just say, if I had finished this much sooner, it might be a very different story then the one it will someday become.

That said, I think I'll take a break on this for now until I've solidified my long-term and short-term plans. I'll be alternating between Zabuza's Seven and Piece of the Puzzle for now, and I'll come back to Ino in a Time Loop once PotP is finished. That shouldn't take too long, as I only have a few more chapters of it planned. Hopefully this chapter will be enough to tide everyone over.

I'll be taking everyone's reviews into consideration as well. Tell me what you all think, just keep in mind it won't be the final deciding factor. Will Ino keep trying until she gets her perfect loop with Sasuke? Or will she stay faithful to Naruto, who may not be faithful to her? Is Ino's headache benign, or indicative of something far more sinister? What is the source of the time-loops? For answers to these questions and more, stay tuned! Same Ino-time, same Ino-channel!


End file.
